Disney GIGANTIC fanfic
by Clear-blood
Summary: I wrote this on a whim. I'm pretty mad that the movie has been shelved, but that doesn't mean that we can't make fanfiction about it. I tried to base this off the preview images for the film and capture their individual personalities from there. Tell me what you think, and where the story should go.
1. Chapter 1

"JAAAACK", the thunderous boom of the girl's voice echoed down the massive hallway. There jack was sitting down in his ruby red suit. His white collar was covered in sweat. This little girl made him anxious. How could he not be? She was gigantic.

Jack stood to his feet. He placed one of his books down on the ground of the girl's nightstand. To her, it was average sized. To jack, it was as wide as a football field. Everything in this land was enormous. Not at all like it was back home.

"I'm in here!" He shouted to the vacant hall. Jack heard loud footsteps that rumbled the very wood he stood on.

"Where?!" The girl shouted again. Jack was getting a little annoyed. Maybe if she'd learned to listen instead of running off into things; he'd might get a little more peace and quiet. Jack sighed as he placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"For the love of Ginortus, I'm in your room!" Jack replied, his words minced with cynicism; "Where else could I possibly go?" Jack listened a little as the hallway grew quiet. Jack could probably drop a pen, it was that quiet. Then he heard rumbling as the blonde girl rushed into her room. Her rosy cheeks and blonde hair made her look extremely exhausted. She seemed to be out of breath.

"Jack!" The giant girl went to grab him. Jack's heart almost jumped out of his chest as he was brought close to her in a massive hug. He felt weightless in the air and had sweaty palms.

"Inma, you know I don't like being grabbed suddenly." Jack reprimanded her. The girl immediately put him down on the nightstand. Her eyes lowered in an apology, but her body language spelt aggression. She wasn't one to back down from an argument.

Inma frowned as this tiny little man attempted to argue with her. Had it been a few weeks earlier; then she would have placed him in his bottle or abused him by dressing him up in dolls clothes or throwing him in the air like a ball. She had come to respect him a little more, just a little. When he first arrived, he looked so timid and scared; she just had to tease him. It was giant culture to purge out the weak willed. However, jack changed her perspective.

"I can't help it. I love my little man. You're so tiny and adorable." Inma replied. She came off more sassy that intended. Jack immediately flinched at the words, "Adorable". It tugged at something on the inside of him. Jack scowled at her with a frown.

"Inma, Please don't use the word 'Adorable' to describe me. I'm Jack, the explorer. Jack the adventurer." Jack said with pride. He puffed out his chest and struck a valiant pose. His hands were merged into fists as his placed them on his hips. Inma was trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Well now-" Inma stopped mid sentence to contain her laughter. Jack could hear her trying not to giggle like a madwoman, "You're Jack the "Little Man". Inma picked jack up again with both of her massive hands. She held jack with tender care, using as little force as her hands could. She noticed jack becoming incredibly uneasy. Jack clutched his chest. Almost like he was going to have a heart attack. Inma smiled smugly as she pointed her finger towards him.

"Don't forget Jack." Inma said with matter-of-fact tone, "You're 'MY' little man. Got it." Jack sighed, breathed in heavily and asked himself one question.

How did it end up like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Happy New years Everyone. I hope everyone reading this had a great new years and will have a great year. Wow, you ever realize just how little you wrote even though it feels like you wrote a 5 page paper. Wild. I figured, I'd give Jack some backstory about his life and situation before he eventually meets Inma. I'll try to regularly update my fanfics this year.

As Jack sat back and looked at the window; he remembered his old life at home. It was an average, boring day on the farm. He woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing and the jingling bells of cows.

"Jack!" his mother called out, "Wake up!" Jack groggily blinked his eyes as he face the same old day of planting corn. His muscles ached and he smelt the sour scent of mildew in the air. He leap onto his feet and cracked his back as another day was going to go by.

Jack walked out from the house and looked outside. The sun immediately blinded him as rays danced on his eyeballs. A groan escaped his lungs.

"Coming mother." He said as the kettle in the kitchen started to brew. It was in the middle of a cold a winter; and if things didn't pick up soon; they'd soon lose the farm. Jack did pick up a few odd jobs here and there, construction, magic shows, sewer work. He also did some illegal work such as thievary and bribing officials with whatever money he could muster.

Jack considered himself a natural smooth talker, who could lie like the devil himself. Jack was honest in his work though. Whenever he set his mind to a task, he intended to finish it then and there.

"Jack, come here." His mother called out again. Jack waltz into the room like a zombie. His mother looked annoyed at her son. She was an eldery lady in her mid 40's to early 50's. Jack was around a young adult, 19-21.

"Times are getting tough Jack." His mother told him as a pan of oatmeal began to boil over. A high whistle brushed again Jack's eardrums.

"I know mother. I'm doing what I can." Jack replied. Most of the time, he scrapped by just enough money to get by. The land owners were starting to get greedy. They began to raise taxes more and more, leaving most of the traditional residents broke and hungry. It made jack mad.

"The weather's been crazy Jack. The house in practically in shambles." His mother continued in an anxious fit. Jack wished he could make all of her worries disappear. If he could just find the money, or get rid of the greedy landowners.

Jack heard of legends about the weather. Apparently, whenever the weather was frantic; "Storm giants" would be angrily stomping around in the clouds. Jack never believed much in fairytales or giants; however He really wanted a happily ever after right about now.

"I know you're trying your best...but if you could just work a miracle. Just once." His mom pleaded. Jack sighed and facepalmed himself.

 _Here we go again, miracle this, miracle that._ Jack thought to himself in a silent fit. He smiled at his mother.

"I'll figure out something." Jack assured her to calm her worries, "Who knows, maybe I'll find a stairway to heaven. Get some gold." His mother was left silent, though she gave him a half-hearted smile. Jack heard things falling from the sky. Coins, flowers, to even beans, eggs made of silver and gold.

"I just need to find one golden egg. Then I can beat that greedy landlord's face in." Jack whispered to himself. He raised himself up and walked out the door.

"I'm going to work mother." Jack told his mom as he left his home. Jack's mother nodded and noticed that Jack hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Jack, your breakfast." His mother called out to him. Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Save it for later, please. Money doesn't wait." Jack said furnishing his brow. "Now, time to get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

In the hard, laborous sun; jack felt a sweat roll down his face. It felt like rain that made his eyes burn with salty water. He shucked corn, minute after minute, hour after hour. He managed to fill barrel after barrel. Eventually, he had 10 barrels of corn and various vegetables lined up before. From corn on the cob, to plump cherry tomatoes, and brown potatoes. Jack finally finished his work in the field and wiped his forehead with a wet towel.

He felt the coolness of the towel instantly chill off his body. He took a deep breath and looked around. Various villagers were walking around and conversing. Some children were running around playing tag. A villager was bargaining with a salesman. Trying to hassle down the price of some food.

With his work finished, he went into the market where he saw an elderly gentleman wearing a suit. He smoked a long brown cigar and puffed out a large cloud of smoke. Jack used his free hand to wave it away from his nose. The man in the suit looked up at Jack with a shark tooth grin. It made Jack shudder and sent a chill down his spine.

"Jack, Old friend; Have you finished work?" The man with the cigar asked him as he moved his head away to blow out another puff of smoke. Jack nodded nervously and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck. The smell of tobacco gave him an aching headache

"Hello, Mr. Tooth." Jack answered, "Yes, I have." Much like his teeth suggested, Mr. Tooth was his name. Jack couldn't fathom why someone's parents would name their child that. Mr. Tooth's name seemed to fit him perfectly though. His smile creeped Jack out. Mr. Tooth looked past Jack at the barrel of filled vegetables. He did a long wolf whistle.

"Nice Job, My boy." Mr. tooth smiled as he reached in the back, "Your pay!" Being payed was one of the few things that brought Jack joy. Jack smiled and held out his hand to recieve his payment. Jack felt a light bag of coins in his hand. He raised his brow confused and shuffled it in his hand.

"Uhh,Mr. Tooth? Doesn't this seem a litte?" Mr Tooth cut him off.

"Short?" I'm sorry Jack; but it seems business has been slow and all. The weather's been too crazy." Jack clenched his fists.

"Mr. Tooth, how am I supposed to pay off the taxes with this?" Jack asked. Mr. Tooth smiled.

"Well Jack.." Mr. Tooth began, "You could always let me buy the farm." Mr. Tooth answered callously. The smoke seemed to dance around his face, giving him a devilish look.

"Mr. Tooth; That farm has been in my family for generations. I can't just sell it off to you." Mr. Tooth appeared dissapointed. Jack could see a demonic fire burning in his eyes through a creepy, sad smile.

"Pity, I would have offered you a pretty penny for it too." Mr. Tooth added on as an incentive. He must have thought Jack to be a sucker. Jack was no fool.

"Mr. Tooth, surely there are other farms out there you could be interested in buying. I will not allow you to purchase it." Mr. Tooth went silent at the sound of jack's words. He took one deep breath of his cigar.

"Ok Jack. I understand." He went quiet after speaking these words, but jack held on tightly to his words. He wasn't about to let the farm get sold. No way.

"Is there any other work I could do? Any at all?" Jack asked. He didn't want to ask for more money. His farm was hard enough maintaing as is, but Jack wasn't about to let the farm go away. With an evil smile making way to his lips, Mr. Tooth said something that Jack was all too famliar with.

"I heard you're a nimble guy Jack. Fast on your feet." He said, dropping the cigar to the ground and dropping it, "You ever heard of **magic beans?"**


	4. Chapter 4

"Magic...Beans?" Mr. Tooth could see the confusion on Jack's face.

 _What is this senile old man talking about?_ Jack thought as he rested his fingers on his chin. His eyes squinted as his left eyebrow shifted up.

"Yes My boy, magic beans." Mr. Tooth replied with a grin. A gnarl escaped from his throat before he managed to let out a laugh. That creeped Jack out even more. Was he doing the right thing?

"Tell me more about these beans if you don't mind." Jack asked intently. His hands in his pockets. Jack gave Mr. Tooth his full attention.

"There's an auction and the magic beans apparently can be planted in the ground and when grown; lead to a land full of riches. Gold, Silver, diamonds, pearls! A cavern of luxurious items that anyone would kill for." Jack could see Mr. Tooth salivating as he rambled on. Jack was a bit skeptical, but he decided to trust him. After all, did he really have a choice?

"And the Auction?" Jack asked. Mr. Tooth's smile became even larger, if possible.

"Well, you see Jack. There's been talk around town that the auction is happening soon. There'll be riches from all across the world. From talking dolls, to real life gingerbread man, heck...even a talking snowman." Mr. Tooth went from an excited voice to a quiet whisper. He moved towards Jack and Jack bent down just a little. Jack could smell the tabacco leaving his lips. Jack wanted to puke.

"The magic beans are a rare item. Apparently they fell from the sky, not so long ago. There's been talk that they lead to the clouds. A stairway to the stars themselves, riches, and the unknown. Maybe the land to the giants."

 _What a bunch of baloney. Riches Maybe, But giants?_ Jack thought as he raised his head up, clearing his lungs of any left over smoke.

"What's in it for me?" Jack asked as he looked sternly at Mr. Tooth. Mr. Tooth smiled a shark tooth grin and looked Jack into his eyes with a charasmatic look.

"How about…..your month''s salary; and heck...I'll even throw in some gold as extra." Jack felt his heart stop and immediately beat up again. Faster than he ever thought it could. It felt like it was going to spring from his chest. Like a wind-up toy.

"A month's salary?" Jack yelled as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yes Jack. These magic beans are priceless. An extremely rare item. If you get these for me, I'll make sure you and your mother are taken care of." Mr. Tooth said these words with the utmost care and persuasion.

"Ok." Jack said as he took in a deep breath to asses the situation, "When is the auction?"

" _Tommorow_ " Mr. Tooth replied as he attempted to light another cigar, but decided against it. He flickered the lighter. Jack saw sparks ignite before dying out like a campfire.

"Tommorow?!" Jack was bewildered once again, _Mom's going to be worried sick._ Jack frowned as Mr. Tooth smiled as him again and laughed a haughty laugh.

"Come on Jack, Show me those thief skills of yours. Tell me why they call you ' _ **Nimble Jack**_ '"


	5. Chapter 5

_Nimble Jack? What kind of nickname is that?!_ Jack thought to himself as he laid down in his bed. The creek of wood whispered into his ears as his weight was on the bed. Poor thing was going to break any day now. He and his mom couldn't afford a new bed with the taxes being as they are.

"I just have to get those magic beans." He muttered to himself. He heard a cat meowing outside his window and the cows rustling in the barn. Cowbells jingling reminded Jack of a time when he didn't have to worry about taxes or paying bills. A time when he and his mother could live in peace instead of worrying if the next day would be their last days as working people.

*Crackle* The loud whip of lightning made Jack flinch. He didn't expect it to rain tonight; but he was prepared. He had build a tent to protect what remained of the roof from flooding and possible debris out of old rags and sheep's wool. The rumble of lightning shook Jack's old, cracked window. He felt a breeze into his room, whistling in his ears. He grabbed whatever blankets he had and rolled himself tightly.

"Magic beans, Magic beans." He muttered to himself. That was the only thing on his mind. Getting the magic beans would be the ticket out of this mess. Mr. Tooth wouldn't lie to him, would he? The cold wind entering his room sent shivers down his spines. He bundled himself up more and more to conserve warmth. Out of the corner of his ear, he heard his mother muttering in the other room. She was muttering something, probably praying for a miracle.

 _Don't worry mom, I'll get us out of this mess;_ He thought as he scrunched his eyebrows. Jack closed his eyes, took a breath and drifted off the sleep. In his last moment of consciousness, he thought he heard rumbling from above. Maybe he was just hearing things.

1 night later, Jack awoke slowly. He lost his train of thought, but then remembered the day.

 _ **Beans!**_ That was all he was focused on. He sat up and looked at his room. His door was open, but the smell of breakfast wasn't in the air. His mother must have still been asleep. Outside the window, he heard the jingle of bells outside and festival music from outside.

"The Auction!" Jack jumped into action, as he put on his work clothes. A pair of blue overalls and shorts. Jack's fashion sense for work wasn't the best; but he could whip up something if he had the material. Being poor wasn't fun for him nor anyone. Jack snuck out the door without waking his mother. The sun was bright, the music was loud, it was crowded.

Just what jack needed.

He could use the music as a distraction. He was just one man among many in a festival. With the auction going on, rich and powerful people would be showing up to bid on items. The only item jack really wanted were the beans. As Jack made his way around town, he saw many women and children playing around. The children were running amuck and dancing near the bands, the women were chatting about. The men were testing their strength in various circus acts.

Jack even saw Mr. Tooth around sporting a black pinstripe suit. His smile still as creepy as ever. He was chatting with other suits. One in particular had a gray mustache and sported a brown cigar. A large yellow and red circus tent was in Jack's view. He saw a few guards walking around it, patrolling. Jack stood a watched for a bit to see how they worked. To his left; there was a guy selling masks. Being the sneaky devil that he was, Jack stole one without the vendor being the wiser. The vendor wouldn't see one missing among hundreds.

With the mask on his face; Jack swooped into action. He gently made his way towards the tent, acting as normal as possible. He danced his way into the crowd of people and shimmied into an unguarded slip in the back. Inside the tent; it was incredibly hot. Was there no air circulation in here?

Jack saw a bunch of weird animals too. A two headed snake, a turtle without a shell, a pig with 2 snouts, and a cow with four udders. He even saw a goose; thought nothing seemed special about it. Jack decided to ignore the animals and find the magic beans. He searched and searched all around, carefully avoiding any guards by hiding behind boxes and underneath table cloths.

Soon Jack looked into a back door and found the thing he was looking for. The auction room. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He saw rubies, diamonds, pearls, a real life gingerbreadginger bread man. Jack rubbed his eyelids. Perhaps he wasn't getting enough sleep. Jack decided to ignore whatever uncanney valley filling he had at that moment and continued to search for the beans.

He searched high and he searched low; though they weren't anywhere to be found.

"How hard could it be to find some beans?" Jack muttered to himself as he removed cover after cover from the various items. Cloth soon covered the floor and eventually made a sort of red carpet. In the bottom a box, Jack felt a cold, smooth sensation. It reminded him of a can. He pulled it out and gasped.

"Magic beans!" Jack's eyes lit up with glee as he looked at the beans. His smile soon turned into a frown. They appeared to be just ordinary beans. Jack expected them to be diamond beans or gold; but sadly they were just dusty, old beans with red marker on the glass saying "Magic Beans: A way to the heavens."

 _Is this what Mr. Tooth really wanted?_ Jack thought to himself as he put the beans into his overalls. Jack was tempted to grab some rubies and diamonds. He really wanted to; but decided against it. Though, Jack did grab a sapphire though. It's blue color reminded jack of the ocean. He really wanted to go sailing one day or at least go for a swim. Making his way out of the room, Jack closed the door gently behind him but didn't notice two guards talking just a few meters away. They looked over at Jack's poor attire and scowled.

" **STOP THIEF!"** The guards yelled as they raised their batons and chased after him. Now Jack, faced with this dilemma, would have to prove not only to himself; but to Mr. Tooth as well that he was in fact "Nimble Jack".


	6. Chapter 6

*Just a few more chapters until Jack meets Inma. I can't wait to write it out! They're going to have some adventures.

Jack's mind entered into a frenzy as he ran through the circus. He had to come up with a plan.

"Fellas, What are you talking about? I'm part of the show!" Jack said with as much confidence as he could muster. He smiled as he tugged on his overalls. The guards raised an eyebrow, looking over his poor apparel. One of the guards lowered his baton, but then asked a question.

"If you're part of the show, then why are you still in the circus tent? Shouldn't you be out there with the other performers?" Jack had to admit that these guards were smarter than they looked.

He had to come up with something and quick.

"I have to get my composure together." Jack said with his cheeks flourishing with blood; "I can't perform if I'm not in the spirits for it." The guards nodded, but then one of them asked him a legit question.

"What's your act?" He asked. Jack's jaw mentally dropped to the floor. Of course they would ask that! Why wouldn't they?

"It's…"Jack nervously stalled for time. He had to come up with something. He was in the homestretch and almost free. Jack could feel his forehead begin to sweat.

"It's uhhhh." The guards were starting to get suspicious as they slowly raised their batons.

 _Come on Jack, Think!_ Jack thought as his eyes darted from one end of the tent to the other. Jack say a few plastic bowling pins and reached over to them.

"Juggling" Jack said with pins in his hands. 1 of the guards was convinced, but the other seemed to have it out for jack. The guard growled underneath his breath.

"Fine then. Juggle!" Said the guard in a stern voice. The other guard was opposed to this.

"Come on man, the guy's had enough interrogation." Said the other guard. The interrogating guard gave the other guard a cold look before staring back at jack.

" _ **Juggle. NOW.**_ " The guard commanded in an austere tone of voice.

"Fine. If you say so." Jack said. Did he know how to juggle? Of course he did! Jack began to juggle the three pins and walked around while doing so. The guards let down their hostility towards him and seemed genuinely amused.

"Ah, so you weren't lying. Carry on then." The stern guard said. Jack nodded, and began to make his way out the tent when the guard suddenly looked back at him, noticing the sack.

"Hey buddy, What's in the sack?" The guard asked. The other, kinder guard didn't seem to care at this point.

"It's a gift for a friend." Jack lied like his tongue was on fire. He said it quick. The guard squinted his eyes.

 _Please don't come over here. For the love of everything, leave me alone._ Jack pleaded.

"Show me." The guard said.

"Darn it." Jack muttered under his breath, as he made a gesture to reach for his sack; and bolted from the tent. He heard a whistle in the air that hurt his ears and heard footsteps chasing after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'll try to get better at describing features as I write more. In a few more chapters; Jack will be on his way to climbing the beanstalk.

Jack burst from the tent and sent the crowds of joyous people into a panic. They screamed and the band that was playing up on stage looking around in confusion. Some of them missed their parts and the music that filled the auction with joy was now in disarray. Jack could feel his heart pumping, his legs were moving him as fast as they could.

Jack looked behind him to see the crowd of people chasing him grow larger and larger. Their bitter, angry stares shooting right through his soul.

Did he want to do this? Of course not? But how else would he pay the taxes and save his farm. He had no other option that to wait and starve. As he ran, Jack held onto the beans with his right hand.

With these beans, I won't have to worry about starving ever again. Jack thought to himself. Jack was almost in the clear, he ran past clows, food stands, various goods, and a few men in suits. Then, from out of nowhere; Jack felt the wind behind sucked out of him as he was punched in the gut. He fell with a thud onto the ground, and looked up. An odd looking troll of a man looked down at him. The man smiled as various jewels shimmered around his neck and fingers. Rings were placed on all 10 of his fingers. He smiled and jack was blinded by his gold tooth.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he managed to get to his feet. The brute laughed from the depths of his belly and Jack could feel the ground shaking.

"Me?" The man's voice was extremely deep. It matched his burly and muscular figure, "Let's just say, I'm pretty BIG around these parts." Jack was confused, but jumped when he heard the loud whistle nearly snap his eardrums in half. He used one of free hands to protect his ears.

"STOP" a voice yelled. Jack looked behind him to see around 10 guards chasing him. The burly man laughed, hand on his chest, and let out a howl. Just saw the weather seem to shift from bright and sunny, to rumbling thunder of in the distance. Jack knew something was strange about the weather; and maybe this man had something to do with it. The man saw that Jack was curious and let out a little secret. The man pulled Jack towards him and whispered something into his ear.

"Be careful of the giants." The man muttered softly into Jack's ears, "The princess is especially feisty." The man stepped backwards and grinned. Jack was confused.

"What do you even me-" A heavy weight fell upon Jack as he fell to the ground. His face slammed directly with the dirt and grass below him.

"We have him sir." A guard said to his superior, "Looks like a trouble maker here." Jack recognized the voice of the guard who had it out for him. Jack did admit that he was dedicated to his Job. The guards picked Jack up like he was as light as a feather and Jack frowned at the people he saw.

"As you were." Said a figure as he slipped the guard some hush money. The guard nodded and looked at his troops.

"Come on troops. We have other business to attend to" The guard said. His troops stood by idly. They just saw a bribery occur and bribes were against the law.

"Don't just stand there! MOVE!" The guard yelled at his troops. They jumped and ran back towards the auction. Jack, now, stood there with a man he knew all too well. That creepy smile, those sunken eyes, and those shark like teeth. Jack also saw the man with the gray moustache and cigar off in the distance. The moustache suit stared at Jack with curiosity and eyed Mr. Tooth.

"Poor Jack!" Mr. Tooth said. He let out a "Boohoo" sound as he imitated a fake cry of baby and then smiled, "You're now a criminal!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Inma's not going to like this one bit. Oh, I'm also trying to find a good hiatus point. Where should I stop the story? Not going to end it, Just take a breath and think about how to continue it.

Jack was flabbergasted. Appalled! What was going on about?

"A criminal?" Jack responded as his eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?" Mr. Tooth flashed a devilish smile and took another smoke of his cigar. He blew out a large puff of smoke before continuing.

"Destruction of property, vandalism, thievery." Mr. Tooth listed off the "crimes" that jack had committed. Jack couldn't believe it. He was doing it because tooth told him so.

"I did this for you." Jack felt his voice rising as his anger grew. He looked down and shuffled around his bag to pull out the jar.

"I got you these god forsaken beans!" He moved the jar into Tooth's direction. Jack was now red in the face and was huffing and puffing. He felt his heartbeat begin to beat faster and his anxiety begin to rise. Tooth looked at the jar with a smug grin.

" _Magic Beans!_ " Tooth began, "Did you really think there was such a thing as magic beans?" His smile was smug and his eyes were shrewd and devious. Jack felt his anger start to falter. Had he been tricked?

"You mean-" Jack looked down at the old, dusty bottle filled with dying and near rotten beans. He held the glass mason jar in his hands and looked at it for a few seconds. He began to frown.

"There were no magic beans in the first place!" Mr. Tooth continued his speech, "I only did this so that you'd have a reason to sell me the farm." Jack's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. He was furious that he was victim of foul play. A lie! He couldn't believe that he actually thought to trust tooth in the first place.

Jack made his way to tooth and grabbed apart of his suit. Mr. Tooth's expression didn't falter one bit. He still had his devious smile glued to his face.

"Tell them it was an accident!" Jack demanded through grit teeth. Mr. Tooth was struggling not to laugh.

"An accident? An accident! The entire town saw you steal from the auction! You ran away from the guards! You're about as guilty as they come!" Tooth replied to Jack's threat. Of course tooth didn't feel threatened. In a way, he was right. Jack let go and began to back away in disbelief.

"This old fart is right!" Jack muttered under his breath, "I'm completely screwed." Tooth laughed again. Jack noticed the man with the gray mustache watching intently. He looked at Jack curiously and had a stern look at . What was that old man thinking about?

"Now about the farm!" Tooth began. Jack cut him off.

"That's what THIS was all about?" Jack yelled. He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. He struggled to hold back frustrated tears.

"Of course! What else would it be about?" Mr. Tooth said as his cigar began to dwindle. It was about half way finished.

"I told you, Tooth, I'm not selling-" Jack began before tooth cut him off.

"I don't need the approval of a 'criminal'!" Tooth said as he smiled again, "Your poor old mother won't be able to pay the bills anymore. I'll take it off her hands for a pretty penny. She'll be fine. You however-" He stopped to take in another whiff of his cigar.

"I hear jail cells are quite comfy these days. With any luck, you'll get 2-3 years tops. You'll be lucky if the townspeople don't kill you first." Mr. Tooth said as he dropped the burnt cigar to the ground. He raised his foot and crushed it. Jack saw bright embers of red fade away into black.

Jack was grieving. He couldn't believe that all that he worked for was about to go up in smoke and fire. He showed Tooth the beans again.

"What about the beans?" Jack asked. It was his last resort. His last bargaining chip. They had to be worth something.

"Keep the damn beans. They're worthless." Tooth said, "I have more important matters to worry about." Mr. Tooth straightened his suit and began to walk away. Jack, reluctantly, put the beans back into his bag.

"Oh, and Jack!" Mr. Tooth added on, "You should really be quicker next time. A little nimbleness goes a long way." Jack's glare couldn't display the amount of burning hatred that he felt for that man. With this topic finished, he turned away and made his way home to his patient mother awaiting the news.


	9. Chapter 9

*Sorry it took so long to update guys. I just got lazy D: , Let me know if you want more!*

Jack walked in silence. He felt dread and anxiety clawing at him like moths to an open flame. He didn't want to tell his mother the bad news, but he had too. It was for her own sake. Jack looked above him in a bitter state. He saw giant, gray clouds in the sky slowing coming into formation. They danced around in the sky and seemed to mock him.

 _Rain? Of course!_ It was an ironic ending to jack's day. He ruined the auction, he ruined the festival, and worst of all; he ruined his home life. All for some dead beans.

Jack thrusted his hand inside his bag and held the jar. He squeezed it as hard as he could, but it wasn't going to crack anytime soon. Not with his measly strength. It felt cold in the afternoon weather. Jack felt the temperature slowly start to dip bit by bit.

Jack looked out to see a small fire inside their small home. Bits of burnt embers rose and disappeared into the air. Was his mother cooking a meal? God, why now! He would have preferred her angry! He couldn't bare to break her heart.

He walked towards the door and looked inside. His mother was brewing tea on the stove. Light emitted from within. He saw her saddened expression and dirty clothes. A air of fear was around her. Jack swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and pushed the door open. The creek of it sent chills down his spine.

His mother turned towards him with wide and happy eyes.

"Jack, my boy!" His mother embraced him in a hug. Jack smelt the dirt coming from her clothes. He frowned.

"Hi mother." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice. His mother let go and took a step back. She clasped her hands together.

"How was the festival? Did you have fun?" She asked with a smile. Jack forced a grin to his face. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"It was absolutely wonderful!" He said with glee. It tore at him from the inside. He felt his knapsack for the beans. They felt cold in his hands.

"These damned beans." He muttered under his breath. He turned to walk to his room, but his mother interjected.

"Jack! What about tea?" The pot had finished brewing. She had two tea cups ready on the table. Jack felt anguished. He couldn't let her suffer. He wouldn't let her suffer. He'd figure out something, with or without these forsaken beans.

"Another time mother." Jack said as he turned away. He walked slowly to his room, depressed and saddened. There he saw the same old messy room, broken shingles, and old bed. He reached for the beans and pulled them out. He stared at them for a while, and then opened the jar.

Each bean felt like a rock in his hand for surprisingly small they were. They felt heavy. There were 5 in all. Jack cursed them with his breath and threw them out in the cold pouring rain. Thunder and lightning flashed in the sky and it made his mood worse.

He flopped onto his bed and slammed his head into the pillow. It felt harder than usual. Like some thief swapped it out with a hard plate. Ironic. He sighed heavily as he heard his mother sip tea below.

 _I'll figure out something._ He thought as he closed his eyes, _I won't disappoint you mother. I won't!_ Jack fell asleep to the sound of rain, but little did he know that something was brewing in his backyard.


	10. Chapter 10

***All Jack needs to do is get his ruby red suit and It's onto the clothes. I promise, he and Inma will meet in a few more chapters.***

 _Moooooo_ , Jack heard the jingling bells in his backyard. He moved his pillow to cover his ears. He opened on groggily eye.

 _Moooooooo,_ The cows mooed again much to jack's annoyance. He turned in his bed and put his head in the mattress. A few minutes later, he heard chickens clucking and an increase of noise coming from outside. His sat up annoyed and looked outside. A large crowd was gathered there.

 _Are they here to tar and feather me?_ Jack thought as his mind raced. He went through a variety of scenarios and formed multiple escape plans. He was almost about to grab his mother and hightail it out of there when he heard his mother's voice.

"Jack, come outside please!" His mother called from outside the house. What was she doing there this early in the morning. What was up with this massive crowd in his backyard. He decided to go out and investigate. He grabbed the mask from yesterday just in case. He didn't want to be seen by anyone. They'd probably rip him to shreds.

There he saw a wide variety of people gathered around something. He couldn't make out what it was so he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, Pardon me!" There he saw it, a ginormous bean stalk stretching for miles high into the sky. It rose so high that it disappeared into the clouds and went on even further than Jack could ever imagine.

"What in the-" Jack thought as he rubbed his chin in confusion. He looked around. The people there stared in amazement at it too.

 _Riches, gold, pearls.._ The sound of tooth's words rung in Jack's ears much to his annoyance. He couldn't wait to smash that old geezers jaw in. Jack looked up at the stalk and took a breath. It would be a longer and grueling journey; but jack decided that he would climb it.

 _Just a few gold pieces and I'm set,_ He thought as he backed away from the crowd. He was loving his disguise. No one appeared to recognize him. At least, that was what he thought.

Jack walked back to his home to prepare only to notice a strange individual sitting at his table and drinking tea. Jack was ready to strike him down for invading his home. The gentleman had on a striking black suit and and a gray handlebar mustache. The man took a sip of his tea and looked at Jack, unsurprised. Jack noticed the cigar laid down at the table. A few red embers were painted in black ashes

"Are you Jack?" He spoke with a unusually calm voice. Jack lowered his guard and frowned.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Jack said this as seriously as he could. He wouldn't allow for another crooked suit to be in his home. Taking away everything he and his mother worked so hard for.

The man set the tea down and took a nice whiff of his cigar. It seemed like all these suits were smokers to some extent.

"I'm Mr. Silver !" The suit said as he blew out a small whiff of smoke, "And you, my friend, are in dire need of new clothing. How about a new suit? Tailored just for you?"


	11. Chapter 11

*I promise that Jack will meet Inma in the next 5-7 chapters or so. I swear. I want to make their first meeting impactful. Feel free to PM me ideas*

"A t-tailored suit?" Jack sputtered out in disbelief. Jack walked towards the table, pulled out a chair, and stared at the Mr. Silver with disbelief. Silver sipped another cup of his tea before continuing.

"Why yes! A tailored suit. Do you not want one?" He asked as he lowered his tea cup. Jack shook his head quickly.

"Of course I want one!" Jack said, "But why me? Why not someone else?" Mr. Silver let out a chuckle.

"Because Jack, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Daring, Adventurous, willing to take risks." Silver chuckled at the idea.

"Besides, look at your clothes my boy. I wouldn't be caught dead in that attire." Jack looked down hesitantly. He had dirt on his clothes from head to toe. Various cuts and holes all around. His feet were bare.

"Well, I'll take you up on that offer ." Jack reached out his hand to shake Silver's. Silver's shook his hand with a smile. Jack decided to ask Silver more questions. Possibly about .

"Say , Tooth's been talking about this ol' farm. Do you think you can do anything to change that?" Jack asked with a lowered head. He didn't think it was possible, but he had to try. He couldn't let that shark tooth guy leave him and his mother homeless. Silver, unfortunately, shook his head.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but that's a deal between Tooth and the landlords. There's nothing I can do about that." Silver said as he shook his head. He stared at the tea in the cup. The steam slowly became thinner and thinner before it disappeared into the air. Jack clenched his fists and scowled.

"Is that so.." Jack muttered. Silver cleared his throat.

"Look Jack, between you and me, I hate that shark tooth lowlife. He's a criminal, a crook, but by ginortus himself, is he a good businessman. Almost conned me out of my own business." Silver said with grimace. He finished off his tea and picked up his cigar. Bits of embers fell onto the table below and disappeared without a trace. He took another whiff of it and exhaled slowly.

"Regardless, You're getting that suit. I can't have someone like yourself looking like rubbish. Heck, I'll get your mother some new clothing as well." Jack's eyes lit up at the sound of that.

"Really ?" Jack asked, nearly reverting to a joyful kid before regaining his composure. Silver nodded.

"I see a great future for you Jack." Silver said as he played with cigar in his fingers, twiddling between them.

"What it holds, I don't know." Silver uttered on, "But something great lies in that clouds. That's why, in return for this suit. I want you to climb that stalk." Jack smiled with confidence.

"That was the plan sir!" Jack said with pride. Silver's eyes grew wide and he had a big smiled glued to his face.

"That's my boy!" He said, "Now go tell your mother that you'll be off. We'll get it made right away." Jack left the house for a while and left silver to finish his cigar. Jack had to search for his mother within the crowd. He told her the news. She looked confused at first, but then smiled and let Jack go on. Jack went back to his home and left with Silver to go get his ruby red suit made.


	12. Chapter 12

*Inma is coming! I repeat, Inma is coming soon*

Minutes later, Jack was at 's shop. Various suits and ties made from the finest of leathers were lined up for display. There was a blue suit with a blue tie that Jack thought would look good on him. It was a fine magenta color that drew Jack's attention. He ran his fingers along it before moving it quickly. He didn't want to think he'd mess up his inventory. Silver gestured Jack over to his way.

"Over here, my boy, Over here!" Mr. Silver wiggled his finger towards Jack to stand towards the podium. Jack stepped up and followed directions.

"Stretch your arms out!" Mr. Silver directed and Jack did so. Mr. Silver ran a tape along and whispered under his breath, the measurements.

"34 here, 54 here, 50 over there." He muttered and Jack felt his arms lock into place. Finally Mr. Silver changed his directions.

"Ok, now hands down" Mr. Silver said and Jack followed suit. Silver laid the tape along Jack's leg and shoe. Mr. Silver stopped for a moment to write it all down and then looked up at Jack.

"Say Jack, What color do you want it to be?" Silver questioned as he tapped his pen against paper. Jack's mind went back to the blue suit. It'd look marvelous on him. Jack decided to go with that.

"I'll take blue, Sir!" Jack responded with a smile. thought about it, but then shook his head.

"No, no, no, that simply won't do!" Mr. Silver rejected Jack's color choice, "You need a color that describes you!" Mr. Silver's mind was going into overdrive. He began to mutter to himself and walked around. He ran his fingers along the various suits and mumbled.

"Hmm, yes, no, no, no, maybe, no, yes, no, heavens no, Aha!" 's eyes perked up at color on his rack of clothing.

"This is perfect for you Jack!" Mr. Silver pulled out a ruby red color. Jack raised his eyebrow, perplexed.

"I don't know !" Jack said, "Don't you think it's kind of….showy?" Mr. Silver looked shocked.

"Nonsense Jack! Nonsense!" Mr. Silver spoke with a vitalized passion, "Red symbolizes fire and blood, passion, determination, willpower!" He brought the color over to Jack and pressed it against him.

"These are all you, my boy!" Mr. Silver said enthusiastically. Jack looked down and thought about it. Maybe was right. Jack was determined to climb the beanstalk and nothing was going to stop him.

"I think I like it." Jack said. Silver smiled with glee.

"I knew it, my boy, I knew it!" Silver said with a grin, "I'll get started on it right away!" He jotted it all down on paper, but then looked up.

"I almost forgot!" dashed to the back and brought out more clothes. Red pants, a long sleeve red undershirt, and a short sleeved shirt to go on top. There were a pair of brown pants and black leather boots as well. Jack looked a bit unsure.

"Are these all for me?" Jack asked as he reached for the clothes. Silver smiled with delight.

"Why of course Jack!" Mr. Silver said, "You didn't expect me to let you climb a giant plant in a suit, right?" Jack laughed sheepishly.

"These are your adventure clothes. The suit itself is for when you get to the clouds." said.

"The clouds?" Jack asked, "Is there really a city in the clouds, ?" Jack asked. He stood patiently, anticipating the man's next answer.

"Why of course!" asked, "How else do you think we get those rare valuables in the auction? The weird weather? The strange noises in the sky?" went on and on. This made jack think. What if the beanstalk actually led to a great city in the sky? What if Jack actually found riches and other marvelous possessions.

"I'll need tools. Food, water, for such a journey." Jack muttered to himself. enthusiastically popped up.

"I'll handle it all Jack! All I ask is that you climb the stalk, bring back a jewel or two for myself!" said. He turned towards Jack and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Now there is one more thing you need to do!" Silver said with a smile. Jack looked at Silver's mustache. It was combed to a T. Possibly combed and brushed well over 20 times on each side.

"Yes, Mr. Silver!" Jack asked as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"I-, No….We need to convince your mother!" Silver said, and Jack felt like the weight of the world was suddenly on his shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack ran as fast as he could back to his home. Silver followed suit. He almost ripped the door open and searched for his mother with exhausted breath. She was in her room, sitting on the bed. There she held a photo in her hand. Jack knocked on the wall outside, to let her know what was going on.

"Jack?" His mother looked up. It appeared that she had been crying a bit.

"Mom?" Jack asked as he inched forward, "What's the matter?" His mother wiped away her tears and put the photo down.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said as she stood to her feet and smiled, "What can I do for you jack? You seem out of breath. Did you need something?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, You're probably going to want to sit back down for this." His mother looked confused, but then sat back down on the bed. Jack heard the springs under it creek. Jack took a deep breath.

"Mom, I'm going to climb the beanstalk!" Jack said with as much authority as he could muster. His mother frowned.

"No Jack, I can't let you do that!" His mother spoke up. Jack was ready to defend his stance.

"Mother, why not, I could find some gold up there. In the clouds!" Jack retorted. His mother began to raise her voice.

"In the clouds! Do you think there's a magical city up there?" His mother asked as she glared into Jack's eyes.

 _I do!_ Jack thought!

"Maybe there's something other than corn and potatoes!" Jack said with a bit of grimace. His mother looked appalled.

"Jack…" she began as she lowered her head.

"Mom. I want to do something about this house, about our situation! Can't you just trust me for once in your life?" Jack said that and felt regret wet his tongue. His mother was silent. Jack was about to speak, when he heard footsteps behind him. It was who met Jack's mom's eyes.

"Ms. If I may interject…" Mr. Silver began. Jack's mother looked confused.

"Jack, Who is-"She began, but Silver cut her off.

"A friend of your boy." Silver said, "And a willing donor for this adventure of his." Silver grasped Jack's mom's hands and she blushed.

"Every boy needs their own adventure. Every man needs to take a risk and grow up." said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Jack…I don't really get it; but ok." Jack's mother said. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Jack asked with glee. Jack's mothers nodded.

"While I highly oppose you making this journey, I understand that every bird must leave the nest eventually." Jack's mother said. She stood up and walked towards him. Jack became nervous and looked his mother in the eyes.

"Jack, Promise me, you'll be safe! Promise me!" His mother begged, looking Jack in his eyes. Her gaze was sincere.

"Mom. I promise, I'll stay safe." Jack said. His mother seemed to not believe it, but she nodded.

"Ok!" She nodded and walked out the room; Maybe to get some air. smiled.

"Excellent, my boy!" said as Jack smiled, "You're ready for the adventure." Jack walked around and noticed the photo laying on the bed. It was an old and wrinkled photo with various tears. Jack looked at it intensely and saw an picture of his much younger mother and himself. Part of the photo was ripped where there was a figure in place. Jack wondered who that person was, but didn't want to think too much on it. His placed the photo inside his pockets.

Jack nodded towards silver and silver gleaned with positivity.

"Alright, Mr. Silver, It's time to climb the stalk!" Jack said, feeling like an adventure. Silver smiled with glee.

"Why yes!" Silver agreed with Jack's idea, "But you'll need to pack! Give me a few days and I'll have a sack ready for you!" Jack nodded and smiled. Jack was ready for this. He wanted to climb the stalk and find a large cave of gold and silver. With that in mind, Jack started to began his journey. He decided to leave in the next few days.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: The time has come. She has appeared. The princess is here. Also, should she have a quirk? A schtik? Elsa has ice powers, vanellope has glitch powers, moana has water powers. What should Inma's thing be? Being cute and adorable? Incredibly smug and sassy? The power to roast people so hard that they develop an inferiority complex about it. I did say before that this would be a hiatus point. So be prepared for a long wait while I collect ideas.

With all of Jack's things packed, he was ready to climb the beanstalk.

Jack had all his things packed in his bag below. He looked around at his room to make sure that there was nothing that he had forgotten about.

He kissed his mother goodbye and they shared a moment of silence. With tears in her eyes, she sent him off. Jack began his ascension into the clouds. He gripped the hard root of the stalk and began to get his footing. He climbed and climbed and climbed. The air in his lungs became thinner as he went higher and higher.

His body was shaking. It was the fear of falling that kept him anxious. He dared not to look down. He didn't want to or else his entire body would be plummeting towards the earth. The townspeople would mock him, and he'd be known as the worthless farmer boy. No more!

The heat of the sun was beaming down on him. Jack wished that he wore a hat for this occasion. At times, he had to sit on a stem catch his breath. There was no way that Jack is able to make this in one go. He found a reasonably lengthy and heavy vine and sat on it. He was extremely sweaty and disoriented.

Jack laid there for a while and just admired the wide view of the mountains. The birds in the sky were flapping their wings at his height level. He was amazed that he made it so far into the air. He saw massive clouds floating in the mid-air. At that moment, he realized that the earth was truly a beautiful place.

He sat there for a while, careful not to look down. His true enemy in this climb was vertigo itself. After a quick nap, he was back at it again. His aching muscles had healed up, and he climbed higher and higher. The oxygen was getting thinner, but he kept climbing and climbing. The sun was burning his eyes, but he climbed and climbed. He eventually passed through clouds that disappeared like a vapor.

Then he saw it! A ginormous cloud. His legs were wobbly. There were going to give out any second now. He grasped for the cloud, expecting it to melt through his fingers like warm butter. For some reason, it didn't. It was firm. Rubbery. Was he grabbing a cloud or was his mind playing tricks on him. Boosting off the edge of the beanstalk, he lifted himself up.

His brain almost freaked out from actually stepping on a cloud. He nearly fell but kept his grip tight. He couldn't believe it. He was actually standing on a cloud! This was something straight out of a fairytale. He dropped his backpack and felt his muscles sing like a heavenly choir. He had finally achieved it.

"I DID IT!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell onto his back with a smile on his face and slept.

Whenever he woke up, he decided to walk around. Everything was massive. Was this really the land of the giants? Jack scoffed at the idea but remembered that there was probably gold and diamonds ready to be pillaged. He walked around a bit and looked at the massive building and such. There was grass everywhere, as far as the eye could see. He heard a sound of thunder even though it was perfectly sunny outside. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him. His long journey must have made him disorientated. That had to be it.

He found a massive field of grass and walked through it. It was like walking through a giant maze. He had no idea where to go, but he saw something. It looked like an ant. It was humongous. Nothing like the ants back on the farm. This one was a bit smaller than he was but could probably give him a run for his money. The ants' antennae flinched for a moment. It looked at him and dripped acid that fell to the ground. Jack became nervous, but his worries disappeared as the ant went on its way. He thanked the stars above and kept going.

Eventually, he began to write it down in a blank book. He decided to make a journal of all the strange creatures and insects that he'd found. How the weather was. What the animals were like compared to down on the earth. On some days, he roamed through the night. He heard mysterious noises. The sound of lightning grew louder and louder. He saw sparks fly near the mountains. A chilling laughter roamed the skies and thunder boomed. Jack decided to make camp underneath a can. It wasn't much, but it was his home for now.

He returned there again and again. He ate the snacks he had in his bag and sometimes found fruit. Some of the fruit was so massive that he either had to cut off bits of it for later or risk dragging it with him. It would have taken a long time, but he had no other choice. He wasn't about to let his food go to waste.

As he was dragging a massive cherry through the fields, he heard a loud thumping about. Jack thought nothing of it. He figured it was just a wild animal going about his business. He was in the thick of it, much to his annoyance. The stupid animals kept eating his trail that he used to get back to the can. Jack heard something from the corner of his ear.

"Remember, Don't go too far!" A feminine voice said. Another voice, that sounded younger said, "Yes Mam!" Then, he heard them. Footsteps. Footsteps that were headed his way. Jack decided to drop the cherry and high tail it out of here. He didn't believe that there were actually giants about. But he wasn't about to stay and find out. The footsteps began to get closer and closer and Jack's feet were in overdrive. Then as the footsteps were within his orbit, jack froze.

He froze out of fear. He held his bread and hid behind a layer of grass.

"Hm?" He heard a girl sound out. She had to be younger than he was. The girl moved stalks of corn out of the way, and Jack felt the rays of sun hit his back. He'd been had.

"A human!" The girl audibly gasped with glee.

"No..God no!" Jack muttered under his breath. He began to bolt when suddenly he felt a tug at his shirt. His hold on the ground disappeared and now he was floating in midair. He was getting anxiety again. Jack closed his eyes in fear and reopened them. He was clasped in the hands of a giant blonde and blue-eyed girl. She wore a royal blue dress with a cornflower blue pattern at the waist. She wore a coat like an outfit with white cotton fur. Why would she wear something like that in this heat?

"What's a human like you doing in a place like this?" The girl asked. She was definitely curious. Her eyes were glued to him a smile was plastered to her face. Jack was at a loss for words. This was about to turn into a gigantic mess.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: The pair finally meet! Tell me your thoughts! Also, I'll be taking a little break, but feel free to leave a review or follow it. I'll be updating it, once a week. Probably this Saturday!

Jack feared for his life. His palms were immensely sweaty. He was held gently in the grasp on a blue-eyed, blonde girl. She was grinning from ear to ear and jack just looked on into her Artic colored irises. He opened his mouth to speak up, but the words wouldn't come out. His mouth was clammed shut. It wouldn't budge out of fear.

The giant girl raised her eyebrow with a smug smile. She brushed her ash blonde colored hair out of her eye to get a better look at Jack. She lifted his arm and brushed his hair back gently with a finger. Jack had to say something. Anything to get her to put him down.

"Please don't eat me!" Jack squealed. He was staring away from her the entire time. She wasn't something that was hard to look at, but her giant size scared him half to death. The girl looked perplexed and looked from side to side. She pointed a finger towards her self as to ask, "me"? Jack nodded.

The giant girl frowned but decided to play a joke on the poor human. She licked her lips, noticing Jack's fear growing. Then she burst into a fit of laughter. Jack felt embarrassed that a little girl was getting one over on him. How could he retaliate against something of her size and stature? Knowing the kids back home, she'd probably squish him if he made her mad in some way.

"Are all of you humans this frightful?" The girl asked as she raised jack to her face with a cheerful smile. Jack still couldn't speak but nodded his head. He had to get the words out. He had to tell her to set him free to go explore. He tried to shake free, but with the girl's playful mentality; she just tightened her grip on him.

He took a deep breath and finally mustered the courage to speak.

"Mind setting me down, kid?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. Perhaps she would show him pity. If that was even a thing in the giant's land. The girl pouted and puffed up her rosy red cheeks.

"Why should I?" The girl asked with a frown on her face. Jack knew it wouldn't be this easy. Dealing with children was never this easy. They were always so demanding, so entitled, so bossy.

"I...uh...I have a job to do. I need to explore the land!" Jack responded. The girl looked surprised and proposed a question.

"Explore the land? What for?" The girl retorted. Jack felt like he was being interrogated or on trial for a crime, he didn't commit. Why couldn't this child just take the darn bait?! Jack decided to put his silver tongue to use.

"I wanted to see what all the buzz was about? I heard…." He paused to carefully choose his words, "That there was a mystical treasure cove around here." Jack smiled with as much confidence as he could muster. The girl didn't seem too impressed.

"You believe that too?" The girl asked. Her tone was equivalent to another child telling her that Santa Claus was real. She sounded a bit snarky and prideful. It pissed jack off, just a little. Jack nodded.

"I heard some stories of it being real. Never went to check it out though." The girl rambled on and pulled out something from the inside of her coat. Jack squinted his eyes. What was it? A bottle? The girl began to pull off the cork. It slid off with a *pop*.

 _No. Dear god, Please no!_ Jack's thoughts were in disarray. He didn't want to be some pet of a giant brat. He had to explore.

"Wait a minute kid, Can't we talk about this?" Jack questioned her obscene methods. He was about to be caged like a wild animal. Treated no less than a pig ready to be slaughtered.

"Talk? What for? There's nothing to talk about." She denied his proposal, "I found you and therefore you're mine!" She put a major emphasis on the word, "mine". Jack knew one thing. He didn't belong to anyone but himself. He tried to struggle as the girl lifted him up but to no avail. Her grip on him was tight. An iron vice so to speak.

His body slid easily into the bottle, and he fell onto his butt with a thud. He rubbed his buttocks to soothe the pain and felt the girl's smug smile rain upon him. She could probably win a competition for the biggest smug looking faces. It made her appear arrogant.

"Hmmm." She giggled as she stared at his tiny form in the body, "You're actually kind of adorable. So small! A man, but so itty bitty. A 'little man'." Jack couldn't believe it. All his time, sweat, and effort was about to go up in flames. All because of one arrogant, possessive, little brat who couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"I'm telling you!" Jack pleaded with her. The tears were almost about to come, but he fought hard to keep them away, "I'm not supposed to be caged in here! Set me free! I demand it!" The girl shook her head and her expression grew cold.

"You're MY human now." She commanded with a tone of voice that could match the guards back at home. She stomped her foot down as she said it to emphasize her point. She held power over jack. He couldn't do anything so long as he was inside this bottle. Jack felt his entire body shake inside the bottle when she stomped. He feared for his life. The girl looked away.

"Besides I can't let you stay here. Not alone!" She muttered the last part under her breath. Jack heard her. He had to ask her.

"Why not?" He asked with a sincere look. The girl turned back at him with a frown on her face. She shook her head.

"I just...can't!" She said as she gripped the bottle tighter. She looked onward to the mountains on the other side and lightning spark from the top. Stormy clouds and rain gathered near the peak.

"Imna, sweetie, we're going now!" A voice called out. Jack assumed it was the girl's caretaker or mother perhaps.

Inma! That's her name. Jack's mind kept this information locked tight. Having her name would prove to be useful in the future. He could probably build a fake relationship with her and make his escape. The gears in Jack's mind began to rotate and he formulated a plan. The girl slid Jack back into her coat pocket and began to walk back to her mother. The view of the mountains still lingered in the back of her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

As Jack was crammed away inside the girl's coat pocket, his mind lingered along thoughts. He wondered if he should have made a break for it and bit the girl's finger. He pondered on that thought for a moment, bringing a finger to his chin.

No, She would have killed me then and there. Jack thought as he sat in silence, ignoring the bumpiness of the girl walking around. Did they not own horses in this area? Why go on foot? Jack tried to formulate a plan to escape. As soon the girl let him out of her sight, he'd dash away and then…

Jack's mind came to a halt. What exactly would he do once he escaped? What if there were other giants like the girl? Bigger, stronger, meaner. He shuddered as he recounted the story books his mother read to him.

Stories of massive humanoids called giants who pillaged the land destroyed livestock and ate humans or animals if hungry enough. Disgusting beasts with rotten teeth and repugnant odors. What if this girl's family was the same? What if she was planning to flame broil him on an open flame? Jack's anxiety was sparking. He couldn't die yet. He had so much to live for! He had to find treasure. He had to make it home. He had to see his mother again!

"Mother…" Jack muttered the word and felt his world come crashing down. What if he'd never see his mother again, feeling her warm embrace and a happy smile for whenever he returned. If he'd return. He thought about mister silver and how much he helped jack get along his way. All his belongings were still with him, thank goodness. Jack reached into the pocket, pulling out the old dusty and an aged photo of himself and his younger mother. He smiled a bitter smile as he attempted to recount those days, but was too young to remember anything important.

He had no memory of his father, but his mother often stated that he was a great man. A little adventurous here and there, a risk taker; but His mother loved him just as much as she loved jack. That meant a lot to him. Jack leaned up against the edge of the bottle and closed his eyes. As he drifted off into slumber, he didn't realize how excited the little girl was.

I did it! Inma thought as she smiled with glee, I caught a human. The girl nearly skipped the entire way home with a happy smile on her face. Her mother had no idea what was going on with her. This was a strange occurrence for the normally smug and calm child. Her mother disregarded her actions as a childish antics. She too remembered what it was like to be young and full of joy.

As they made it home, Inma quickly darted towards her room. Unfortunately, for jack, he was awoken due to being slammed into the hard glass over and over. He head was pounding and he rubbed his temples. He heard the girl squealing loudly in an excited wail as she pulled him out and set him on her bookstand. Maybe this would be the chance for Jack to find out more about her and this mysterious world of giants.

The girl went into her room and slammed her door shut. She quickly pulled out jack from her bag and placed him on her nightstand. The girl was beaming from ear to ear with a smile. She was very excited to have her first human. Jack looked at the giant girl from inside his glass prison. Even though the bottle was made of glass, Jack wasn't able to break it. It was just to thick for his tiny little arms.

The girl was blushing at her new found toy. She raised up the bottle and reached for the inside. Jack squeezed against the edge of the inside, but her fingers tugged at his collar and pulled him out with ease. Jack frowned as he looked up at his giant-, He hated to say it, "Caretaker". It made him cringe that he was at the mercy of such a bossy and rude little girl. He felt a bit of anger bubble inside for being so weak.

"So little.." He heard the girl mumble with a smug grin. She was looking at Jack like she found an adorable and abandoned puppy.

"That's it!" She clasped her hands together and jumped up and down. Jack was at a loss. What was this kid up to know? He was worried about her and even more worried about himself.

"Inma, was it?" Jack asked as he raised his hands up in surrender, "Mind letting me g-" Jack flinched at the sound of the girl's loud and boisterous voice.

"Little man…" She said, interrupting his plea, "From this day forward, you shall be known as my little man. You will be mine, and mine alone!" She said this like he wasn't even human. Just another simple toy that she'd probably break in two if he got on her bad-side and on the off chance offended her. Why her of all people? Why couldn't Jack have been found by the girl's mother? Or some attractive older woman? Why this annoying brat of all people.

Jack frowned as the girl's smug aura was radiating all around him. He just had to think of a plan. He had too. There was too much at stake!

"Hey, Inma!" Jack asked as the girl looked at him attentively, "What do you say we play a game?"


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Apologies for the wait people! Chapter 17 is here! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it as well as any recommendations you may have for where I should go. Stay in touch and I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic!

Jack saw Inma's eyebrows raise in confusion. Maybe she was surprised that he knew her name that fast. Her smile melted into a frown and she pursed her lips.

"A game?" She asked as she bent down to her knees and glanced at jack with curiosity.

 _This is my chance!_ Jack thought, "Yes, a game!" Jack said in a loud and courageous voice. He saw Inma smile smugly and giggle.

"Ok little man. What's the game?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jack held his breath and then spoke.

"Hide and Seek?" He said the last part nervously as he didn't know whether she'd agree. Maybe she'd take offense to him wanting to disappear on the first day. What if her personality did a 180? The things she would do to him. Could do to him! His mind began to race and he started to be filled with regret. He didn't want to be human soup or have his entrails removed. He almost blurted out an apology, but Inma cut him off.

"Ok!" She said nonchalantly with a smile. Jack couldn't believe it. He'd actually get the chance to escape. He'd finally have a chance to get out of here.

"BUT!" Jack winced at the sound of these words. There was always a catch. Always a 'but'. It was never going to be this easy. He turned towards Inma frowning but stood his ground despite his small frame and stature compared to hers.

"You're not hiding! I am!" She said with hands on her hips. Jack should have known. It'd be foolish of her to let him hide and possibly escape. He had to admit. The girl was a lot more cunning than she led on.

"Fine!" Jack said with a smile. How hard could it be to find a girl so big? He'd find her in 10 seconds or less with his speed. With that said, Inma smiled and stepped back. Her bare feet made light noises against the floor below her. She made a gesture with her fingers in a loop formation.

"Turn around!" She said with a smile. Jack saw her blue eyes glowing with excitement. This was going to be a breeze. Jack turned around calmly and closed his eyes.

"1!" He said the number out loud. Out of the corner of his ears, he heard Inma giggling and trying to quiet herself. This game wasn't going to last 10 seconds, five at the most.

"2!" Jack heard Inma's footsteps. Once loud and noisy were now soft and fragile. The sound of her feet began to distance themselves from Jack's ears.

"3!" Jack halted for a moment, feeling the beating of his heart. The sound of her moving was nothing more than a distant memory. She moved in absolute silence. Safe to say, he was quite impressed that such a loud girl could be calm and quiet when challenged.

"4." Now the room was completely silent. Jack heard nothing but the sound of his beating heart throbbing inside of his chest. It scared Jack a little. The girl completely vanished from his presence. He continued to count on.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9-" He felt nervous, turning around slowly to see nothing but an empty room and the sound of thunder ringing off in the far, far, distance. He was appalled.

"10!" He barely muttered the words. He was in utter disbelief. When he turned his head, the girl was completely gone. The room was deadly silent and utterly empty besides Jack's tiny body. He would have taken the chance to escape then and there, but Jack preferred to keep his promises. He never knew if he'd need Inma's help again. It'd be better to make friends in a new place, than enemies.

He turned took a deep breath, held his head high, and prepared to go onto another adventure. He climbed down the towel that fell to the side of the nightstand. As he gripped tightly to the cotton knitting, he looked at his surroundings and felt a bit nervous. Everything really was a lot bigger than he was. It became apparent to him once he set his black boots on the floor below.

He looked up at the giant bed with 4 legged stands for support. Bending down, he saw dust bunnies littering underneath the girl's bed. It was a little repulsive. If he managed to make it out of here, he'd try to get her to do a little spring cleaning.

He stepped out and felt the sun blistering on his skin. He'd have to be a lot more careful. Due to the fact that he was in the clouds, he'd have to wear more protection. Maybe forge an umbrella from broken parts he'd find. He took his time to scan the room for possible escape routes if things went south.

 _None so far,_ He thought as he cursed underneath his breath. There was no chance to escape. He had no choice but to play this child's game, even though he was the one to suggest it. It was the best he could come up with on such short notice. Jack stepped out from the comfort of the child's room and went into the hallway. There he saw a long and tall hallway were various spices were being fumed into the air.

They tickled his nose and reminded him of home. Something sweet like sugar made his tongue wet. A burning spice sensation went up to his nose and nearly made him sneeze. He missed his mother. He needed to get back to her after finding out the mysteries and gold of this giant land.

"Inma!" He called out to which nothing responded. It sent chills down his spine to be trapped in a mysterious land with no one to watch or protect him. He crossed his arms protectively over his chest and continued to walk. He heard the sound of curtains flapping in the wind and doors opening and closing.

The sound of a pot boiling in the distance made him jump. It smelt like someone was making something, possibly soup? He wasn't sure and didn't have the courage to try. It might have been the girl's mother, but he didn't want to take that chance. The mother, in her old ways, probably would have killed jack for being in their lands or worse.

"Inmaaaa!" He called out again a bit louder. He doubted that Inma would hear him. He was so tiny, so small. It made him self-conscious to be at the whim and Beckham of others. Giants. They could abuse him if they wanted to. Naw on his bones and remove his organs or even pick his brain. He had no power in this land and even if he did, he doubted that the Giants would listen to him. They'd probably take what they wanted and leave nothing else to anyone.

Jack kept walking, much to the searing pain in his legs. He'd been through a lot today. He came across a cracked door and stopped. He looked up at the sky, which was settling down into the calm afternoon. He squinted and stared off into the far mountains of the east. There he saw something strange. In perfectly, calm, sunny weather there were lightning bolts and rain that surrounded the peak. It was completely mysterious. Completely out of the ordinary as far as Jack was concerned.

However, Jack was drawn to it. It caught his attention and without him noticing, he began to walk towards it bit by bit. It was like someone put him under a spell. He hard something, no someone singing. A loud opera from the depths of their lungs. It sounded beautiful and in hearing this, lightning sparks flew from each direction. There was the sound of swords clashing and winds picked up. Thunder thrashed and boomed in the air and sudden shower of rain erupted.

 _What is going on over there?_ Jack thought as he moved closer. He was a few feet away from the door and that's when he heard something inside his head.

 **HAHAHA**. A loud explosion of deep based laughter throbbed inside his head. He fell to his knees as he became dizzy and went into a cold sweat. It gave him a headache.

His mind faltered and he saw something in the distance. Gold coins, fire as far as he could imagine, thunder and lightning across the mountain tops, and-

He froze out of fear. He felt his body shake with a thump and clenched his heart in terror. He heard a foul and evil voice full of malice and greed mutter into his ear. It was comparable to a cavernous tone of the devil himself.

" **FEE FI FO FUM**." Jack heard the voice say and felt his eyes welling with tears. He was so shaken and terrified that he couldn't breathe, " **I sense an intruder in these lands!** " The voice of the mysterious giant laughed from the depths of his belly. Jack sat there in silence and let it sink in. His knees were shaking. He had to get out of here. He had to-

"Boo!" A voice rang out and Jack screamed with tears in his eyes and turned around to see Inma who was equally surprised and stepped back afraid.

"H-Hey..You were supposed to find me, not the other way around" She began as her cheeks began to flourish red, "It was taking a lot longer than I thought. It shouldn't have been that hard to find me. I'm you know-" She placed her arms out to the side and did a waving motion.

"Gigantic." She finished her sentence and looked at Jack's terrified expression.

"Are you ok?" She asked with the worry lingering on her tongue. She stared at Jack's face for a while to examine him and make sure nothing was on edge. Then she looked up at the opened door, saw the mountains, and scowled. She grunted with a scowl and immediately slammed the door, putting on the locks as well for added protection. The walls shook with the slam and various chimes jingling at the intense vibrations.

"Don't worry about that." She said as her hands clenched into fists. Jack wiped away the tears from his eyes. He didn't know what came over him. How could something he didn't even see scare him that much?

"Inma? Are you all right?" A feminine voice called out from the distance. Inma looked up and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking.

"Everything is fine, mom!" Inma responded back and tapped her feet on the floor below. She picked up Jack carefully to avoid setting him off.

 _I should put him back in the bottle_ , Inma thought as she took his feelings into consideration. Jack would have been opposed to this a few minutes ago, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. Maybe being in the girl's room was the safest place for now.

"Hey kid, What's out there?" Jack asked in a shaky voice. He was still regaining his composure and tried to make the fear disappear. Inma remained quiet for a moment. She didn't utter a word, but Jack felt her anxiety and anger boil up.

"It's….." She began, but lowered her head in a frown, "nothing!" She said the last bit with a hint of bitterness. Jack could tell that this was a topic that she didn't want to expand on. For the time being, he didn't want to either. She'd probably eat him if he made her mad enough.

"Let's just relax for now. I'm beat!" Inma said as she placed Jack back into the bottle. For the while in the bottle, Jack felt safe; but little did he know that in the passing of time; his world would become a lot better and a hell of a lot worse.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Chapter 18 is finally here. However, I am sad to say that I might not be able to update as fast anymore. I got school again D:. I'll try to update or write whenever I have time. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Jack sat in silence with his back against the curved wall of the bottle. He sighed heavily, not expecting to have a panic attack so soon. Jack looked up and saw Inma looking out from her window.

She watched the outside world happen around her, looking at the other giants walking around below her. Her house was on a hill which allowed her to look down below to the others in their daily lives. Inma and her parents were quite wealthy, at least from what Jack could tell anyway.

Inma's room was a bit bigger than most. She had a wide, silk-sheeted bed with 2 pillows on it. Jack wasn't sure if they were stuffed with cotton or any other fiber.

Maybe they're filled with clouds! Jack thought and chuckled to himself. The very idea seemed ridiculous to him before, but he remembered how he hadn't fallen to his death after reaching for the cloud from climbing the beanstalk. Anything was possible at this point.

Inma was mad at herself. She was mad because her little man was stressed out on his first few days of being with her. At first, she thought that her size was the factor. If she had a way to shrink down, she'd do it if it made him easier around him. However, she realized that the door had been open and the mountain peak was stirring up. She bit her tongue, trying to control her anger.

Those STUPID evil storm giants. Inma thought as she clenched her fist in anger. She was a storm giant, as well as her mother, but they weren't bad like the ones in the mountains. Those giants fought like savages, threw lightning bolts at houses and animals, even going as far as the land below and cause havoc. There was a reason why the weather in Jack's land was like a roll of a dice, changing on the spot with each throw.

She turned towards jack and looked at him slumping in a depressing task. She had to cheer him up! What could she do to cheer up such as small being like himself? Her hand outstretched towards the bottle and she pulled off the cork with more force than she intended. Blood rushed to her face, and she unintentionally looked angry.

Jack jumped to his feet. He began to stress out again. Was she angry at him? What had the dome in such a short time to make her angry? Was she going to eat him? Jack squealed like a little child as her finger entered the hole above him, pressed against his body, and dragged him out. He rolled out onto his stomach and looked at her.

She looked frustrated at something. Jack hopped onto his feet and pleaded.

"I beg you Inma! Don't eat me! I don't taste good!" Jack cried out with his hands clasped together. He went down on his knees with tears in his eyes. Inma was confused and taken aback.

 _Eat him? What is he talking about?_ Inma thought for a second, _Would he even taste go-, nevermind_. Inma shook her head and took a deep breath. She exhaled slowly, calming herself down, opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but anyways, I wanted to play another game," Inma said with a smile. Jack stood back. They just played hide and seek. He assumed that kids were just really hyper these days and needed to be constantly entertained.

"Ok then!" Jack said with his hands on his hips, "What game are we playing this time?" Inma pondered for a moment with a finger at her chin. Her mind ran through various games that they could both play without it being weird.

"How about…." Inma said with a pause at the end to get an idea, "2 truths, 1 lie!" She raised her finger in the air with pride. Now Jack was the one confused.

"2 truths, 1 lie?" Jack asked with a frown, "How do I play?" Inma smiled with glee.

"It's easy, One person says 2 truths and 1 lie, while the other has to guess the truths and the lie!" Inma responded with a giggle.

"For example!" Inma began the game, "My name is Inma! My hair is blonde! I am a boy!"

"Now you guess which of the 2 are true and which one is false!" Inma continued. Jack spoke up slowly.

"The two truths are that your name is Inma and your hair is blonde! Obviously, you're not a boy!" Jack said with confidence. Inma nodded and pointed towards him.

"Your turn!" She said with glee. Jack nodded and said his truths.

"I am a boy. My name is Jack. I have 2 left feet!" Jack responded. His anxiety began to peel away little by little.

"Well obviously, the first two are correct. There's no way someone could be born with two left feet!" Inma responded with a giggle.

"You're right!" Jack responded and laughed. Now that Jack had understood the rules, Imna continued the game.

"All right, next one, I have a mother! I walk around barefoot! There's a secret shaman in the mountains!" Inma responded. She now laid down on her stomach and placed her hands to her cheeks, with elbows on the floor for support. Jack was curious about the last one but said the truths.

"The mother and barefoot are true! The cave is false!" Jack responded quickly. Inma grinned!

"Correct! Inma responded smiling from ear to ear, "I...uh..actually don't know if there's a shaman in the mountains. It's just superstition up here!"

"Speaking of which Inma, Will you ever let me see your mother? And why don't you wear shoes!"

"I don't need shoes?" Inma said. She raised up one foot and look at the dirt beneath it.

"I like walking around barefoot. It's more comfortable that way! And my mother…" Inma froze and giggled nervously, "I'll show you to her. In time! She doesn't do well with strangers! Especially if they're a human!" Jack nodded his head. He wanted to be sure that Inma's mother was a good giant as well.

"Fine! One more! I have a red suit. I can play the guitar! My middle name is "Sprat". Inma was confused at this one and her expression showed it. Her left eyebrow was raised up and a crease appeared next to her cheek.

"Well obviously, you have a red suit!" She pointed to Jack's shiny and bright clothes, "But umm….I'm going to go with you playing the guitar as the other truth even though I have no idea what a guitar is. That middle name is too weird to be true!"

"Correct again!" Jack said and Inma laughed with joy. His middle name certainly wasn't "Sprat!" He heard that in a nursery rhyme when he was little. He also played the guitar whenever he had free time away from the farm. It saddened him that Inma didn't know the joy of a musical six-string guitar. He'd have to play it for her if he ever found the tools to make one.

The two of them continued their game until the night came and shrouded them both in a black darkness. They began to enjoy each other's company. Jack, however, bombarded her with various questions to get her to open up about herself and the giant culture. He wanted to learn all he could in any event that he had to go solo.

"Say Inma!" Jack asked, "Am I the first human you've ever seen or caught?" Inma's face lit up and she smiled deviously. Her expression returned to that smug look from day's past.

"Why yes, you are!" Inma said sarcastically, "The first that I haven't EATEN!" She flashed a toothy smile and licked her lips playfully. Jack was taken aback in fright and he jumped up in fear. Inma burst out laughing!

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Inma said through her fit of laughter, struggling to speak up. She froze and mocked his scared face and continued to laugh, clutching her belly.

"Ow, my stomach!" She continued to laugh but eventually settled down.

"Of course I don't eat humans!" Inma said with a smile, "I mean if I were dared to or really hungry then maybe…"

"Inma! Don't joke around like that!" Jack said pouting. Inma wrapped a finger around him and pulled her closer to him.

"Aww Jack, Don't be mad!" Inma uttered, "I swear, that unless in dire certain stances or that you're in any danger, I will not eat a human!" She raised up her hand to symbolize taking an oath.

"Besides, I heard humans taste TERRIBLE," Inma added one last line to rile him up.

"Inma!" Jack spoke up loudly. The thought of that happening to him or anyone he loved made him extremely uncomfortable. For however? Jack grinned deviously. He'd get his revenge on that shark tooth businessman one day.

"Fine! Fine!" Inma said wiping a tear from her eye, "My turn! Why are you interested in finding that treasure cove thingy. It's just an old folktale!" Now it was Jack's turn to think of something.

"Well, If you must know." Jack answered with his hands in his pockets, "There's been a talk where I'm from that there might be some super rare plant or sacred text from ancient times." Jack nearly vomited from the lie that spewed from his lips. Of course, he couldn't tell her that he was looking for treasure and diamonds. She'd never let him leave.

"Ancient texts? Plants? Oh wow!" Inma muttered this with a bored expression and more sarcasm than normal. If there was one thing that she couldn't do, that was hiding her expression and emotions. Her heart was on her sleeve and she wasn't afraid to show it. Jack was sure that she believed him as they continued to bombard each other with questions.

There were some questions that neither refused to answer. Either too personal or a secret that needed to be hidden. They didn't hold it against each other though, everyone needed their privacy. Jack REALLY wanted to ask about what was on the mountains and why there were lightning bolts everywhere but kept his mouth shut in fear of souring Inma's mood. It was getting very late and the two decided to get in their sleeping attire.

Inma made Jack a bed from her old plush toys. They were incredibly soft and comfortable. She gave jack a freshly washed towel for a blanket. As they began to drift off into sleep, Inma asked Jack one last question.

"Little Man?" Inma asked.

"Yes, Inma?" Jack responded back. He was still unsure as to why Inma didn't call him "Jack". He told her, her name. Maybe it was a giant thing to use nicknames instead of actual names.

"If I were to go down to the humans' village, Do you think they would like me?" Inma's question made jack raise his own eyebrows in confusion. Did she want to attend his village? There probably wouldn't be enough there to entertain her.

She might cause a rampage given that temper of hers. Jack thought but then spoke up.

"Those guys down there would be absolutely terrified!" Jack said back with a laugh. Inma laughed as well for a few seconds but looked at the moon in the sky saddened. It was a lot closer due to her living on the clothes. She saw the stars of the night sky shine brightly. Inma really wanted to view the humans land one day and gain a new friend or two. She wanted the humans to like her but knew it would take time as all things do. They both sat in silence for 10 minutes before Inma uttered the words.

"Goodnight, my little man!" Inma said as she huddled down in her bed, smiling. Jack looked at her and nodded off.

"Goodnight Inma!" Jack replied and felt his mind disappear into a dream-like state. Tomorrow would be a day like no other.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Apologies for the short chapter. I've been self evaluating and doing a lot of thinking lately. Anymore ideas would be helpful. I've reached a mental block sadly. This may be the last update for a while. I haven't given up. It will continue, just not as soon as I'd like.

Jack's mind went into a deep place as he began to dream. In his dream, he was back at home, smelling the vast amount of corn and potatoes. He looked around the faces of townspeople mere blurs in his vision. A gust of wind from above hit him from above. He held his ground, holding his foot in the ground, and pushed forward.

Every so often, he slipped but kept moving to prevent himself from falling.

My home! Jack thought as he kept moving. It felt like he was in the water, his movement was extremely limited even though he was on land. He closed his eyes and kept walking, refusing to let the wind lead him astray.

Jack, Where are you? Jack! He heard a feminine, elderly voice call out.

Mother? Mother! Jack began to panic as his heart picked up the pace.

Jack! Jaaaack! A rather feminine voice called out. It sounded frail and ghostly.

"Mother, I'm coming. Just a few more steps." Jack yelled out against the gusts of wind.

His lungs began to feel heavy and weak. He coughed, gasping for breath, and felt a warm feeling near his body.

"Mother?" Jack opened his eyes and when he did, the color drained from his face. He was as white as a ghost. His house was up in flames. A large cloud of smoke emerged from above was small embers burnt off from the fire and faded into the abyss.

"MOTHER!" Jack screamed as tears ran down his face. He wanted to run into the house, but it was already in flames. Too hot to enter. He'd probably die trying. His legs turned to jelly and he immediately fell to his knees.

He heard the sound of thunder in the distance. A cold wind blew against his face. The ground began to shake below him and pebbles in the ground rustled near his boots. Jack turned around, face still fresh with tears, and lost every ounce of his will to move. He was dwarfed by a large shadow with large white teeth.

"FI FI FO FUM" the loud and rambunctious voice of a large giant almost split his eardrums in two. There was no escaping the booming, deep sound, that came from the giant's lips. Jack began to cry and saw a massive hand come his way. He attempted to run, but the world of dreams was working against him. He couldn't move. The hand grabbed him and lifted him up high.

Jack trembled in fear as the cold, icy breeze of the wind enveloped him.

"A human!" Jack felt his own bones shake from the sheer power of this giant's voice. He tried to stop himself from shaking but he couldn't. He was too riddled with fear to move on.

"Who are you?" Jack managed to say with the remaining bit of his courage. He wanted to run away, but the giant's grip held him firmly.

"Me! I'm the true hero of these lands." The voice bellowed, "The rulers, the princess! They're all too frail, too weak to do what needs to be done." The voice sounded angry and full of angst.

"What needs to be done?" Jack asked. The voice let out a sigh and laughed, "You….human!" The voice emphasized the word, "human" to the point where Jack was left uncomfortable.

"Join me, and you'll have all the riches your heart's desire." The voice let out a bone-chilling laughter that shook the mountains.

"A-and what if I refuse?" Jack felt his heart about to burst from his chest. The voice let out a laughter from the depths of his belly.

"Well, to put it simply, You'll be nothing more than a blood splatter on the ground." The voice said. Jack felt his body rise up high into the air.

"Goodbye human. Pray that we do not meet, for your sake." The voice said. Jack immediately felt the weight of gravity push him forward toward the ground. His vision became blurry and the moment he hit the ground, he awoke with a scream.

Clutching his chest, he felt his heart beat faster than he thought possible. Faster than a hummingbird's. He was drenched in a cold sweat and looked around. It was still night time, possibly 11 or 12 at night. He looked over at Inma who was fast asleep. The light sound of snoring made it's way to jack's eardrums.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and made a resolution.

He had to escape from this land. No matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I'm still here! I'm still writing! Maybe not as often, but I still have stuff planned for all these stories. Hope you enjoy!

Jack awoke to the sound of his heart beating against his rib cage. Beads of ice cold sweat rolled down his face and fell beneath his chin. He'd awoken in a chill from that dream of his and felt his hand shaking in fear. He looked down, felt his vision become dizzy, and he shook his head in order to keep himself awake.

The dream scared him. Who was that mysterious voice? Why was his house ablaze? Was it the work of thieves, pirates, criminals looking to cause mayhem? Was his mother ok? He heard her voice, but couldn't find her in one piece. That thought of losing his mother made his entire body drench in a cold sweat.

Jack blinked a few times, calmed himself down after a few minutes, and looked out the window. He saw beams of sunlight basking down on top of him as he lay on inma's plush toys. He touched the arm of one and them and was surprised at how soft and comfortable they were. Jack didn't blame her for having them. They were nice to sleep with.

He then looked over towards the giant blonde girl, inma, who was wrapped in her silk blankets and other plush toys. She snoozed away into her sleep, dreaming about frolicking in a garden of daisies or roses. Inma slept with a warm smile..

Her smile and innocence gave Jack a glimpse of hope. Maybe life down below wasn't so bad now that he was gone. For all he knew, it could have been better. Better the town be without him and his trickery. Maybe he would have a good time in the land of the clouds. The giants. He cringed at the word.

 _But mother..._ Jack became gloomy once more. He wanted to visit her and make sure everything was all right; but he promised that he'd bring back something good. Something that would make this journey worth while. But first, he'd have to wake up inma. She would be key in getting around this giant land and also not getting squashed underneath a giant's dirty foot.

He didn't see much distance between himself and Inma's bed. The jump would be easy. Taking a few steps back towards the edge, jack gained a running start and leaped with arms outstretched towards the blanket that hung off the edge. He gripped it tightly, slipping a little towards the floor, and sighed with relief that he made it. It would have sucked to go out like that.

Jack climbed with all his strength and gripped the mattress underneath for support until he finally got to his legs. He then walked towards the giant lump under the covers that was Inma. On her bed, he saw various papers and pencils that decorated it like confetti. Was she an artist? Creative maybe? He climbed the moving mountain, clinging to the blankets like they were his lifelines. He climbed on top of what was assumed to be Inma's shoulder and taped it lightly with his foot.

"Inma!" Jack said in a low whisper. The reason why he didn't shout was because he didn't want her to jolt awake and send him flying. The girl didn't move. She still slept like a rock. Jack decided to stomp his foot harder and put more force into it.

"Inma! Wake up please!" Jack said a little bit louder and the girl made a strange noise. Maybe she was talking in her sleep. Those daisies in her dream must have been something. Jack decided at that moment that he wouldn't get anywhere by doing this. He had to wake up this girl no matter what. He moved carefully over to where her head was. Lucky enough for him, her long curly blonde hair covered part of the blanket and allowed him to find it with ease. He found a strand of her hair and used it to swing around to wear her face was.

Jack was soon covered in the shadow of Inma's massive body and gazed upon her head. Her rosy red cheeks complimented her golden blonde hair, and she slept like a baby with small breaths. She looked so peaceful and innocent that he almost didn't want to wake her up; but knew it had to be done. He had to make the most of his time here.

"Inma!" He said loudly. He was sure that Inma would hear him this time. Inma groaned and shuffled a little. Jack saw her eyebrows move from size to side, her eyes squinted, and she left out a gasp.

"Inma! Please get up!" Jack said louder. Inma smacked her lips and yawned loudly and whispered something.

"But moooom, I don't want to eat my vegetables! They don't taste good!" Inma muttered in a slurred tone. Jack blew out air from his lips, growing angry in the process.

 _Food! Of course!_ Jack thought cynically.

He pushed up against Inma's cheeks with his hands, and Inma grunted.

"Inma! Wake up RIGHT NOW!" Jack shouted as he pushed inside of Inma's cheeks with an angry fit of rage. The girl turned towards him, eyes still closed, and opened her mouth.

"Finally! Desert hehe." The sleeptalking girl muttered in her sleep and nearly gobbled Jack down as she licked up. Jack dodged out the way with nimble feet.

"Inma? What the heck? Jack grabbed a pencil that was laid in the bed next to inma and poked inma with the pointed end.

"Ouch!" Inma sprung awake and rubbed her cheek, "What was that for?" Inma said with a frown as she pouted with her ocean blue eyes. Jack stood firm on his own two feet.

"You almost ate me in your sleep, that's what happened!" Jack said with an angry tone. Inma took a few steps to process it as she became confused and then it hit her.

"Oh! My dream was weird! No wonder my desert tasted a little strange!" Inma said with a giggle and looked down at him.

"So what did you have in mind to do? Anything planned? Have any good dreams?" Inma shot Jack question after question. He didn't have time for meager small chat.

"I want to explore the giant's land!" Jack said with a serious face. Inma became solemn and frowned. She looked like she wanted to tell Jack something but stayed silent. Jack saw Inma take a deep breath and sigh. What was she not telling him?

"Is there something wrong?" Jack asked Inma as he was curious to her sudden change in mood. She had her secrets to keep as well.

"It's nothing!" Inma responded quickly as she looked around for her bag, "We can do it if you want. I don't mind showing you around." Jack was the one to be bewildered now. Could girls like her just go out on their own without any adult supervision?

"What will your mom say?" Jack asked as he wanted to meet the other giantess as well. Inma looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

"My mom?" Inma responded, "You don't have to worry about her. She trusts me!" She said it so confidently that Jack believed her without any doubt.

"Speaking of her" Inma continued on, "I'll have to introduce you to her soon. She'll be glad to meet you." Now Jack's mind went into a million different directions. What would the second giantess be like? Would she like Jack? Would she enjoy his company? Was she like her own daughter? Jack looked at Inma and looked back at him and smiled smugly.

Jack was a little scared his life. He could handle one smug girl, but not two. He prayed in his mind that the mother would be more sincere and mature.

"Anyways!" Inma uttered and broke Jack out of his train of thought, "Let me find my clothes and I'll take you out to the local market." The girl paused for a bit and looked sad.

"Little man." Inma said with a quiver a lip. She sounded a bit serious. Jack looked at her with concern. She was rarely one to get serious. Jack gulped down his fear.

"Yes Inma?" Jack asked as his blood began to run cold. Inma looked him dead in the eyes with her aqua colored eyes and spoke.

"Promise me that no matter what, you will not get out of my sight, run off, or reveal yourself!" Inma voices became as hard as steel. This was no mere suggestion, it was an order. A command. Jack felt fear rise up again like from the dream. What was she worried about?

Jack nodded as the anxiety built up in his chest. He wasn't unsure what Inma was worried about, but he sure didn't want to find out. Inma knew in her mind that the market would be a place of wonder and also one of extreme danger for creatures as small as Jack. She was going to make sure that no harm became of him no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: It's time to learn more about giant culture and get a darker spin on things. Hope you enjoy

Inma put on her coat as she readied herself for the outside. She saw Jack standing by ready to venture outside. She grabbed a small bag, modeled around a satchel, and walked to where her mother was.

"Mother!" Inma asked delicately to not spook her mother. The sound of a pot bubbling and steam in the air rumbled in Inma's ears. Inma placed both of her hands behind her back and lowered her head.

"I'd like to go out to the village. May I?" Inma asked as she bounced on the tips of her toes. She felt her cheeks redden with blood. Her mother looked over and Inma and gave her a gentle smile.

"Inma dear, Why would you want to go out this early?" her mother asked as she continued to stir the laddle.

"Well...um...I want to see more of the villiage. See what's out there. I can't stay in here forever mom!" Imma's voice got louder towards the end and she immediately felt guilt and placed both hands over it.

Her mother was silent for a few seconds and during that moment, Inma thought she might pass out from shock and fear. Her mother looked towards her and smiled sweetly.

"Well my little adventuer, If that's what you want then go for it." her mother replied and went back to cooking, pouring a few spices and salt into the mixture.

Inma jumped with joy and ran back to where jack was. Jack sat down looking around the room and occassionally bit his nails nervously. Inma bent down with a smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"Mom gave me the go too!" Inma said with a smile. She opened up her satchel and patted the front of it.

"Get in!" She said with a smile. Jack was unsure of how to get in. He began to run towards it but stopped once he reached the edge. He saw how far the ground was from his current position and backed away.

"Nah, That jump is too big for me. I'll die as soon as I hit the ground." Jack admitted with a frown. Inma looked annoyed as reached for him, placing him in her satchel. Jack was a little scared to be placed inside a dark and cramped place again, but didn't freak out as he did with the bottle.

His smelt silk and wool. Remnants of dried fruit and jerky littered the bottom. Would it kill her to clean up the thing. It was reaching pig style levels of uncleanliness.

"Inma, this is really gross. Do you even wash this thing?" Jack asked as he shook off some dried fruit from his boot. Inma laughed.

"Washed? Oh right, I should clean this thing one of these days." Inma replied with a giggle. She ran towards towards the door with jack bouncing around in the satchel and took a whiff of the fresh cloudy air.

In the villiage market, Jack heard a variety of sounds from a wide variety of characters. He heard the deep booming voice a merchant.

"Chicken feet! Get your chicken feet right here!" a loud voice said to the sound of shaking bells.

"Pig head. Freshly cut pig head, straight from the slaughter! Only 3 silver coins!" another voice called out to the multiple people walking by. This one was feminine and higher pitched.

Jack grabbed hold of the inside of the satchel and tried to pull himself up to see. He saw multiple bodies walking forward and backward, some were getting food and exchanging coins, while others were bartering for a better deal.

Inma kept walking while holding her hand over the satchel that jack was kept in. She wanted to be sure that no one noticed him. She kept on walking and hoped to be out of the crowd soon enough but one of the merchants called out to her.

"Little girl, do you want a gift?" a shady looking saleswoman called out to her. She wore a flowerly hat and had bracelete around her arms. She was a heavy set woman with green garmets and a warm smile. She smoked from a pipe and blew out colorful smoke.

"A gift?" Inma stopped in her place and looked at the woman. Her eyebrows were raised, clearly skeptical of the offer. Inma turned towards the woman and walked up to her stand. Inma wondered why the woman spoke out to her?

"Yes dear, a gift." the heavy set woman looked down and pulled out a aqua blue jewel that was held on a golden chain. It resembled a wrist bracelet.

"It's a jewel infused with magic. It'll make you see things from another perspective." the women explained. Inma crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the catch?" Inma asked with skepticism. Her mother told her not to trust strangers, especially those in the market.

"No catch. It's free for you. I only ask that you use it when it's necessary for changed perspectives include changed time as well." the woman said as she blew out another puff of smoke.

The woman held out the jewel and placed it into inma's hands. Inma stood in disbelief, staring at the jewel for a while before saying an unsure "thanks!" to the woman.

The woman took in a puff of smoke and blew it out again before Inma turned and walked away.

"What a weird lady." Inma muttered as she continued to walk. To the far corner of her eye, she saw one of her classmates from school and went to introduce herself to her.

"Hello!" inma introduced herself with a smile to the chestnut hair colored girl with glasses. She wore a green dress and wore a grey satchel. The girl looked shocked a started to back away.

"Wait, I just want to talk. Don't run-" Inma's words fell on deaf ears as the girl turned and ran as fast as she could from Inma.

" _Figures!"_ Inma said and sighed. Jack poked his head out of the satchel to speak.

"What was that all about?' jack asked in disbelief as he watched the girl run away in fear. Inma frowned and explained the situation.

"Apparently, I come off as too strong or aggressive. The other girls are scared of me. Maybe I'm just too confident you know? They can't handle my awesomeness." Inma's smile was proud and smug but Jack could tell she was sad beneath her smile.

Jack didn't know what to say so he chose to stay silent. Inma went along her way, bought some fruit with the money she had, and began to walk back home when a loud voice caught her ear.

"LADIES AND GENTLEGIANTS FROM ACROSS THE CLOUDS, WELCOME TO THE AUCTION." A loud, high pitched voice squealed out. He needed no mic for his voice was powerful enough to shake the leaves off the trees.

"I'm your host, Mr. Glasseye, and we'll be starting off with our first item, a leprachauns foot. Pot of gold not included. Starting bid at 5 gold coins." the crowd went wild and starting bidding like wild animals.

Inma stuck around towards the back and watched them bid on items from across the land. Goat's eye, dragon's scale, unicorn horn, an ancient textbook with dusty pages.

Some of the items sold while others deemed unsellable where tossed to the side for the poorer folk to take. Inma made her way towards the unwanted items pile, found an old and rusted book and shoved it in her satchel.

Jack coughed from the amount of dust from it and leaned out and took a deep breath.

Inma immediately pushed him back in and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Her eyes darted from side to side but no one looked at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly ran back home to get Jack to safety. The auction itself began to die off though a few of the classier and richer giants stayed in their places.

They all walked over to another tent and Inma frowned for she knew what was coming. The giants were a proud race, but also twisted and cruel. It was their heritage to purge out the weak and take from those deemed weaker.

"Alright my esteemed clients, We have a special treat for you today. From the deep, dark depths of below the clouds. The dark underbelly from where the strange creatures like us roam."

The crowd roared in excitement. If it was truly what they expected, then there'd be a once in a lifetime opportunity to have one.

"We've banished ourselves to the sky. To prevent mingling between species, but now I have the pleasure to bring it to you. Remember, consuming one is banned. They'll give you indigestion; but if you're truly adventurous then have at it."

The crowd cheered like bloodthirsty animals and by that time, Inma could only hear faint voices from the giant man's voice while Jack heard nothing but the sound of Inma's feet hitting the ground below.

"I bring you….A Human!" The human was unveiled in a bottle and was completely terriefied. The giants all crowded around it, giving it curious glances and hungry looks.

Inma began to feel her eyes water, but quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want Jack nor her mother to see her sobbing. She wasn't a weakling. She was brave.

Inma was thankful that she found Jack. Not all giants were cruel like the ones at the auctions, but if they got their hands on jack first.

Inma stopped and shook her head. She didn't even want to think about what they would have done to her little man if she wasn't around. Inma was determined to hide him with any means necessary. Keeping him safe was her number 1 priority.

They still had to go exploring and she still wanted to see what Jack's villiage was like and if any of those mean humans picked on Jack, bullied, or ridiculed him then she'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: I'm not dead. I've just been slacking off and trying to find the motivation to keep writing. Along with trying to gather ideas and plan ahead. I hope you enjoy.

Inma arrived home with Jack in her satchel. She quickly ran to her room, book in her arms and slammed the door shut. Jack bustled and bounced inside of her satchel and his view was flipped upside down as Inma turned the bag around in order to free him.

Jack fell flat on his butt onto the cushions below and bounced on the mattress with a few tiny hops. He looked up at inma with a frown on his face, struggled to get to his feet as the bed wobbled below, and stood up. He stretched his back by placing his hands behind him and arched his back out. He heard a noticeable cracking sound.

"It's always a bumpy ride in there. So what was the deal with that lady?" Jack asked as he looked at the strange bracelet that inma held in her hands along with the ancient book.

"Is that a book? Where you looking for something like that? It looks so old." Jack kept asking questions and Inma placed the book down next to him a bit saddened but spoke softly.

"I'm not sure what the lady meant at the booth." Inma said as brought the bracelet up to her face, and looked at it intensively. She wiggled it to try to see if it would glow and do anything, but nothing happened. Inma lowered her head with disappointment and tossed the bracelet to the side.

She layed down her her stomach onto the bed and looked at the book. It was ragged and old, dust littered the front covert and it's title was unclear. Inma brushed her hand along the front cover and saw a cloud of dust rise into the air. The sky outside was cold and she turned on an oil lamp to keep the room lit. Jack wobbled over to the book and tried to make sense of it. It was in a language that was no where near what he was used too.

"What does it say Inma?" Jack asked as he looked over the strange symbols and wording on the cover. Inma shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Let me turn the pages a bit a see what it says." Inma said as she grabbed the edge of the cover and flipped. Another cloud of dust rose from the sky that sent both Inma and Jack into a coughing fit. Neither of them could breath for that moment and they both watched as the dust dissipated into the air. With the candle bringing light into the room, Inma continued to turn the pages. Her eyes varying from concentrated to confusion as she tried to read the text. Jack looked on as well but the symbols was as foreign to him as ever.

"What does it say?" Jack asked as he tried to decipher the strange symbols and words. They were something straight out of a fairy tale.

"It's the language of the storm-giants. The text is a little bit old but still legible. I think it's an encyclopedia or ancient text." Inma replied as she continued to flip. She saw various pages filled with creatures never seen before. Those creatures looked like they were out of this world. She showed Jack the image.

"Do you know what this is?" Inma asked as she pointed the image out to jack. Jack saw a winged monster with a rounded beak and a massive wingspan. He pondered on the image for a while. As he rubbed his chin, the gears in his head turned.

"It looks like a goose." Jack replied as he looked back at Inma. Her confusion was as visible as the stars in the sky.

"A goose?" What's that?" Inma asked and Jack felt another weight come over his shoulders.

 _This girl doesn't know what a goose is?_ Jack thought as he prepared his questions.

"Inma, do you know what a cow is?" Jack asked as he placed his hands together. Inma smiled with confidence.

"Of course I do! It's uh...it's uhhh…" She slumped her shoulders and lowered her head, "No I don't." Jack wondered why she wouldn't know of such basic animals.

"Is there a reason why you don't know any of these things? They're pretty basic." Jack asked as he looked at the image in the book. Inma began to blush with embarrassment.

"I've never actually seen a cow or a goose." Inma muttered while red in the face. Her rosy red cheeks began to appear redder by the second.

"Never seen a-" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could a girl like her have never heard of a goose or a cow. He placed both hands on his hips and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to show them to you then." Jack said with pride. Inma's eyebrow raised up in a perplexed state.

"What do you mean?" Inma asked as she continued to look through the pages in the book.

"Hello…." Jack raised his finger and pointed to himself, "I'm a human remember. We have those animals down there. You know, Below the clouds." Now Inma was really confused.

"Below...the clouds?" If there was any more distraught and puzzled child, then Inma was the prime example.

"What you didn't think that the land of the giants was all there was did you?" Jack pressed on and Inma became quiet.

"I never actually considered that there was something below the clouds. I thought that if I fell off the edge by some weird accident then that'd be it." She raised her fist to the air and then made a falling noise as it fell onto the bed below "Kablam!"

Now Jack was the one confused. He took a few steps forward and pointed towards her.

"It's not polite to point Little man." Inma said with a smile. Jack continued his point.

"Well Inma, I promise you that if we can ever get you..uhh...down to size, then I promise to take you to the land below the clouds." Jack said with a cheerful grin, "So long as they don't try to kill me." Jack whispered the last part under his breath.

"Well that's good to hear. Now I just gotta figure out how to shrink myself, but that'll never happen." Inma answered back with a giggle. Night time began to fall and Jack yawned.

"Get ready for bed." Inma told jack as she continued to flip through the pages in the book. She noticed some of the text in the later half of the book marked out. Some of the words were doodled on, scratched, and other pages completely removed.

 _The nerve of some people._ Inma thought as she frowned. She continued to flip the pages until she noticed a segment titled, "Creatures and Monsters". This segment peaked inma's curiousity and she flipped to the first page. She saw the same creature as she did before but with a new title above it.

 _GOLDEN GOOSE_ , the title read above the creature. That was a strange thought to Inma. Why would a goose be golden. It wouldn't be able to fly being that heavy. She flipped to the page after it and saw an image that resembled a map. It appeared to cover a large set of land and had the goose image scribbled at one point.

 _That must be where the goose is._ Inma thought as her curiosity grew more and more. She flipped the pages more and more until she found one page that a larger folded piece of paper in it. As each second passed, she unfolded the map until the entire map covered her bed. It was a massive archive and guideline of how to traverse the land of the giant. Inma hadn't considered that something like this existed and the thought thrilled her to the bone. Over to the far right corner, she saw the goose in a place near a cave. Inma noticed various other creatures as well but didn't pay them any mind at that moment. She'd study them soon enough. Inma heard Jack speak as he prepared himself for bed.

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked as he got in his miniature bed. Inma smiled with an unmaintainable excitement.

"Yeah Little Man, I did indeed. I'll let you know in the morning. Good night!" Inma replied as she closed the book and map as well. She blew out the oil lamp and prepared herself for the adventure of a lifetime in the weeks to come.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: School is keeping me busy but I'm still trying my best both in school and keeping my stories updated

The following days filled inma's heart with tension. She got more nervous as the days progressed. The thumping in her chest sped up as the day progressed.

She studied the map everyday after she came home from duties. A few pages she marked on her with little etchings while looking at the old notes from the previous owner. They marked some pages with extensive notes that would make even the most avid reader gasp in the length.

There were a few words and sentences that were beyond inma's knowledge. The language of **Jotun** wasn't always the easiest to read. The verbs and adjectives that the previous user of the book had used were from centuries ago. Too old for Inma's old mind to grasp. She did her best to take notes of it.

The section of Creatures and Monsters also made Inma extremely curious. There were some drawings in there that didn't resemble monster at all. They resembled other giants like her people, the storm giants. They were called frost giants, cloud giants, and fire giants. Inma knew that giants from all across the land existed but wasn't too sure about it. There were a few warnings besides them. For instance, the frost giants were listed as evil creatures who couldn't be reasoned with, the cloud giants preferred to be left alone, stone giants who were a peaceful race, hill giants were drawn as disgusting vile oafs and fire giants had a massive X against them with a warning that said "Do not engage if you're a storm giant."

Inma gulped down her growing fear at the thought of a fire giant and read what the text said.

 _Immune to fire and often can use fire, will kidnap giants and humans alike in exchange for ransom. Do not engage if you're a storm giant. It will only end in defeat._

Inma's tiny toes curled up in fear and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

 _What are the chances that I'll encounter a fire giant,_ Inma thought as she laughed nervously and turned the page, _like_ _ **that**_ _will ever happen._

She continued to read the book and saw another section titled, "Stormgiant Magic". This part peaked her interest and her eyes grew as wide as baseballs in curiosity. This was a section that she'd be waiting for. She turned to the first chapter titled "Electric shake" and grinned.

"Inma!" Jack's tiny but energetic voice popped up from behind her and Inma jumped up from being spooked. Inma immediately bounced onto her feet and held the book behind her back with as innocent a smile as possible.

"Hey Littleman, How's it hanging" Inma asked as she looked at him in her freshly pressed suit. Even without the devices of his home time, Jack still managed to take care of his appearance and hygiene. It was one of the many things that Inma admired about him.

"Oh the usual, Just trying to avoid direct sunlight to not get sunburned and not get spotted by evil giants.

"Evil Giants huh", Inma's mind traced back to the part of the book that talked about fire giants. She was a storm giant herself. Storm Giants were supposed to be fearless, but to think that a giant that could control fire and burn away everything was a real possibility. Inma didn't want to admit it but the thought sent chills down her spine.

"Don't worry!" Inma raised her arm and flexed her bicep muscles. Her face grew a shade a , "Any evil giant attacks us and I'll punch them square in the face!" She showed a toothy grin but was as scared as any child was if something evil and dangerous were to attack them. If she couldn't protect herself, how could she protect her little man?

"Glad to hear it!" Jack replied with a smile of his own and picked up a a bag. Now it was Inma's turn to ask questions.

"What's in the bag?" Inma asked with the raise of her eyebrow. Jack shook the bag and reached inside.

"Just a book or two, a blanket and some food." Jack replied as he showed her one of his books. Inma wondered what kind of books Jack read in his spare time. She'd have to ask him about it later.

"How's the book coming along? Did you learn anything new?" Jack's eyes had a glimmering light of that made him look like a little boy.

Imma nodded her hair although was very reluctant to give him the full truth. She'd keep the storm giant magic section a secret. She wasn't sure that magic like that was even real but in the land of the giants and that image of the golden goose made her ideas about the world change little by little.

"So what does the route look like so far?" Jack asked as Inma laid the book back down and opened to the page of the massive map.

"Some of it was hard to read but here is the basics of it." Inma replied as she opened up the massive map.

"First we cross the plains of politeness, then the desert of desire, roam the frozen lands of the fallen…" She took a deep breath to catch her breath, "Climb the mountain of misery, and finally the cave should be right there! I think…"

Inma slumped her shoulders while Jack looked at the map and bit his tongue.

"Are you sure there isn't an easier way to get there?" Jack questioned after he looked at the map and tried to decipher. The symbols of some of the animals look familiar but all this giant language was like scribble scratch to him. He was focused primarily on the golden goose.

 _If this golden goose really does lay golden eggs, then my mother and I can live in peace._ Jack thought with a sly smile.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked Inma as he turned his head. Inma showed him her satchel that was filled with food and the book with all the information of monsters and giants.

"All that stuff.." Jack exclaimed in shock, "Where will I stay?" Now Inma felt like slapping herself in the space. With all the stuff in her satchel, she had no place to fit him.

"Umm ...uhhh.." Inma began to blush. She tried to think of an idea and he raised up her hand as she got an idea.

"Ah Ha!" She ran out of her room quickly. Jack heard a few snipping and cutting sounds and then she ran back in.

"Tada!" She tugged on a flap around her shoulder that she made on it. Just big enough for Jack to fit in!

"I'll be staying in there?" Jack asked in disbelief. His jaw dropped to the floor and Inma frowned and him.

"It's either right here or in my satchel. Pick your poison." Inma responded without missing a beat.

"Pocket it is!" Jack replied with a smile. Inma picked him up, tugged on the flap, and lowered Jack in. At first Jack felt a little cramped inside but was able to position himself to be able to fit comfortably.

"Are you ok in there?" Inma asked as she looked his way. Jack nodded his head.

"I'll manage." Jack answered back and hid himself in the pocket. Inma smiled. He blended in perfectly like a snow hare in the snow.

"Just one last thing!" Inma ran towards the kitchen and Jack felt his hair get frizzier he closer Inma ran to the kitchen.

"MOM!" Inma called out to the other woman who lived in the house. Jack nearly forgot! He hung around Inma so much that the mother was just a ghost at this point.

"Mommy!" Inma tugged on the coat of her mother and Jack was completely silent. The figure faced Inma and giggled. To Jack, she sounded as motherly and peaceful as could be. Jack saw Inma's hair began to poof up as well. Just what was going on?

"What is it Inma?" The mother asked as she embraced Inma in a hug! Inma smiled and looked at the mother in her icy blue eyes.

"I'm going to go on an adventure! There's a cave that I found in the mountains that I want to go too!" Inma answered her mother in an excited spill. The mother fell silent for a while and then spoke up.

"Inma...sweetie..I...I'll support you but please don't-" Inma's mother was cut of by Inma interjecting.

"Don't go near thunder mountain" Inma replied as she was given this speech hundreds of times.

"I'll be fine mom." Inma said with a smile and hugged her again. She turned around and began to head out the door when her mother called out.

"Hold on sweetie!" Inma's mother handed Imma a container of fruits, vegetables, and a cup of soup. She also placed something heavy inside Inma's satchel. As the mother got close, Jack smelt something close to mildew and rainwater. His hair got even frizzier and he shocked himself a few times when touching his fingers.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later!" Inma replied while she waved goodbye and stepped outside for the first time in what felt like forever.

She as well as Jack took a deep breath of air and began to walk until it was just the two of them for a few minutes. Jack was so full of questions that he couldn't contain himself.

"What was that all about?" Jack poked his head out and asked Inma. Inma was busy eating a few vegetables. Some resembled the vegetables from Jack's village while others looked like something from a fairytale. She turned towards Jack with wide eyes and swallowed.

"What do you mean?" Inma replied as she kept walking and looked forward with the sun shining bright.

"Your mom! Why did your hair and mine get frizzy and static like? I shocked myself 4 times!" Jack exclaimed in confused disbelief.

"Ooooh that!" Inma laughed and smiled at Jack, "Storm Giants have electrical affiliation. Hence the "Storm" in storm giants. My mom's super strong. Strong enough to hurl lightning bolts and do other things. Stuff that even I don't know about. I heard she was wild when she was younger!"

 _So the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree_ , Jack thought with a frown. He wondered if Inma would gain these electrical properties as well. It was going to be a sight to see if it happened.

The two walked for 30 more minutes until Jack asked another question that was on his mind since the two of them met.

"Inma, I gotta ask." Jack began his second question.

"Lay it on me!" Inma answered with a smile.

"How are you not hot with this thing on?" Jack gestured towards her puffy coat. It was covered with frilly white fur at the edges and incredibly thick. Inma looked down at her coat and smiled smugly.

"It's actually a funny story…"


End file.
